


Brutal Bond

by MajorWolfie



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Instincts, Authority Figures, Blood, Confusing Emotions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force-Feeding, Godric (True Blood) Lives, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teaching, Telepathic Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfie/pseuds/MajorWolfie
Summary: Anna is a human unwillingly pulled into the vampire world by being forced to partake in a vampire's punishment. This punishment changes her life in ways she can't begin to imagine, but are they for the better?
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Eric Northman/Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Godric (True Blood)/Original Female Character(s), Godric/Eric Northman, Godric/Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	1. Punishment

_Third POV_

"Mr. Northman, you have been accused of selling V," The Magister stated, his eyes wandering over the crowd with a bored tone. He knew when the time came for punishment in the 'court', that they would all be with him. Stood in front of him was a blonde-haired, male vampire who stood over 6 ft tall. Muscular and pale like most vampires were. This vampire was the Sheriff of Area 5, named Mr. Eric Northman, who had been alive for just over a thousand years.

"I have Magister," Mr. Northman said in a monotone. A tone that was normal to everyone who knew him. Quite a few vampires in the crowd shuffled slightly at the tone. His voice held authority, one that was gained from the many years he had spent alive.

"You have no solid evidence that he did this!" Pamela suddenly spoke up, breaking the commanded silence in the junkyard. Her fierce need to protect her maker rising as she knew of the punishments that could be placed upon him.

"Pamela!" Eric almost growling at his progeny. Pamela ducked her head at the sound of her maker's command. Pamela was only a couple of hundred years old, the command of her maker still strong. The bond still growing, she had but no choice to heed his command.

"Even so, I cannot let this act go unpunished...isn't that fair?" The Magister said raising his voice. He called upon his followers who all cheered and whistled in agreement. The slight flare of the blonde vampire nostrils was the only tell of how the action annoyed the vampire. It didn't matter what he did, they just wanted to see violence and bloodshed.

"It is settled then, because of your age Mr. Northman I believe you should know how to take care of your own blood. Therefore you are to make a new progeny for the one you stole..." the Magister commanded. Eric's gaze shot up meeting the magisters, now will a string of anger filling his eyes which was soon hidden. A skill only age could allow a vampire to successfully accomplish.

"A new child," Mr. Northman said as if it was a casual conversation.

"Yes. Bring her! "The Magister called to the vampires that stood at his side. But whilst he was being amused by Eric Northman he had been obvious to the many vampires leaving his side. His followers were fewer than before. Eric observed and all had left one after the other, but not one had returned.

_Annabella POV_

I breathed heavily trying to not scream out in pain. My head, hip, and many countless places throbbed with pain. No breaks, just bruising that allow for no comfort of resting in any position. 

His footsteps drunkenly stumbled down the stairs to pass out on the sofa and I somehow knew he would still have a beer in hand. He had come home drunk after work like he always did. But apparently I looked like her more than usual. It was my own stupid mistake. Whilst cleaning, I pulled my hair up to keep it out of my face but my father had a strict rule about having it up. It made me look like my mother, which caused further pain for me, but I wasn't aware he was going to come home so early. I didn't have the time to fix my mistake before the first hit came.

Slowly pushing myself up, I made my way down the stairs knowing that he would've trashed the place before he passed out. This wouldn't be anything new, but much to my displeasure before I even reached the bottom of the stairs there was broken glass already insight. Looking past the glass I noticed the bin had been thrown against the wall, therefore, rubbish was now covering the ground. _Disgusting_ I thought knowing I had to pick all of that up. It was at least 3 in the morning now so I couldn't hover, I had to do all by hand. Groaning inwardly I began carefully picking up any glass into an empty bin bag I had found under the sink. But no matter how careful I was, I still came out covered in small scratches that stung to high heaven. Biting my lip to stop any outward sounds of pain, I picked up the rubbish bag placing it outside.

Placing the bag outside the gate I felt eyes on me. A sense that I had picked up from when father was sober and liked to play games. I always had to be ready for it. Turning my gaze to across the street I found that it was dark with no-one in sight. Shivering from the wind I moved quickly inside the house but before I could catch the door it slammed. My body froze and my heart began trying to beat out of my chest. What if it woke him? My gaze stayed on the stairs waiting for him to come into view, waiting for his footsteps to come running at me. But after a whole minute of waiting, I was met with nothing. I almost wanted to cry in relief but I knew I couldn't make a sound.

Moving into the living room I had just grabbed a beer bottle when I heard the creak on the stairs. No. He was awake! Spinning round I was met with him standing behind me, eyes bloodshot and drool at the corner of his mouth. His glare, however, was the main thing I was worried about. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Him stepping forward was the starting point of him launching himself at me. Grabbing the front of my top he began lifting me off the ground, which was easy as I was underweight. He threw me down the hallway, the wooden floors allowing me to slide into the wall at the end of it. Grunting when I collided with it I looked up as he began speaking.

"I worked all day slaving away to keep a roof over your head and you won't let me sleep!" He yelled at me marching down the hallway towards me. I instantly scrambled up forcing my legs underneath me. Running back into the living room to try and avoid him but I easily forgot that he was fed well. He might be drunk but he had a lot more energy at this point. Catching up he shoved me so I hit the back of the sofa, bouncing off and hitting the floor.

"Ungrateful little..." My father began shouting slurs, never fully finishing one. Yes, my father. My father beats me. With the halt in insult, I looked up to see that there was a man. A different wave of fear filled me. My father did beat me, but I never feared death. How did he even get in the house? A man stood behind my father holding the back of his neck. I hated my father but he was the only thing keeping a roof over my head.

"Tut-tut and I thought fathers were meant to like their children," The man mocked sounding very amused with the situation. He tugged his hand out of my father's chest. I gaped completely silent in shock terror, trying to scramble back and away from the horrifying situation. His hand was drenched in blood, dripping on the floor as my father's body dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. All I could do was stare. There was so much blood.

"Oh come on honey, you should be thanking me and you will be soon," The man said before crouching in front of me. Pulling my legs to my chest as quickly as I could, I hoped that he would leave me alone. He was a vampire, no human could move that fast or have the strength to rip someone's heart out. If my father could do this to me what could this man do?

A hand darted towards my face shoving my head back into the wall behind me. It was my last memory before I was forced unconscious. 


	2. Fight or Flight?

I had woken alone in a slightly damp basement. Sounds of pain and agony could be heard from above that was soon answered by the cheering of a crowd. It didn't give me any insight into where I was or what was happening. Of course, my mind went straight to a gang or illegal club of some kind. But, that train of thought led me to the things that could happen to me so I tried to stay away from that. Whoever had taken me, they didn't feed me or even touch me. Just kept me down here. I'd heard the tones of voices speaking outside the door, but they never spoke loud enough for me to get a grasp of the conversation. All I knew was that I was taken by a vampire and that meant I wasn't going to be returned or released anytime soon. That's what the news had said about them. Vampires didn't even have rights at the moment so none of this could be legal. Laying my head on the wall behind me, I hoped to fall back to sleep as that's all I had to do. The adrenaline that I had coursing through my system didn't allow me to sleep long periods at a time. Do I dare try and escape? These guys were vampires. 

Standing up and moving towards the stairs I listened, hoping there was no-one around. After listening for a whole 30 seconds I heard nothing. I slowly made my way up the stairs of the basement hope beginning to fill me. Could I escape? Making it to the top step without the door flying open, I reached for the handle in amazement. Normally I could never get this far without someone coming in to shove me down the stairs again. Turning the handle expecting it to top mid-way due to a lock but to my glee it released, the door opening. Did they leave it unlocked?

Opening the door I peeked around the door to see a few corridors. The place looked destroyed and abandoned. Dirt and dents filled the walls with questionable liquids and bloodstains? Horrified I looked away from the questionable stain and moved away from the door closing it as quietly as possible before moving down a random hallway. The place had rubbish was scattered everywhere, including a child bike, which made the task of avoiding being heard and found, a little more difficult. Walking around a corner I was met with a storage room with the door ripped off. Eyeing the contents my gaze landed on a very dusty toolbox. Darting my eyes down both sides of the hallway I stepped into the room. Opening the box I met with random tools that I had never used in my life. All small and unusable. Grabbing a screwdriver I slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans. Moving out of the room I began scanning the walls for any signs for an exit. Managing to make out half worn-out pictures of cars, I guessed this place used to be an old garage, a very large one. Scanning the tables for a weapon of some kind I hoped for silver. The people that took me were vampires so I could protect myself with silver from them right? That's what I had heard on the TV. Finding a silver spanner and a couple of light-ish chains I put one around my neck and carried the other. Biting my bottom lip to stop them trembling, I hoped to find an exit without confrontation. I had no idea how to properly protect myself. 

As I began walking again, a female vampire came walking around the corner, fangs already dropped as if she had been waiting for me. Swinging the spanner towards her I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. My eyes were stinging from the fear of the death I knew was coming. Feeling the spanner hit, my eyes flew open to see the vampire laying on the ground. The left side of her face caved in and burned, the skin was almost melting on her face. My eyes widened with horror at the sight, but I knew she couldn't stay alive. Swinging again at her head, I had to make sure she stayed down before I could try to escape. On the last desperate swing, the spanner lodged itself into her skill before her whole body exploded into blood and guts. My whole front was covered in blood but I gave myself no time to comprehend what I had done by spinning around and running down the corridor. Loud cheers and whistling started up outside the building causing me to jump out of my skin. Did that mean there was a whole crowd of vampires here? Tears streamed down my face as I fought the losing battle of my panic fueled tears. What was I going to do? 

"Where is she!" I male voice bounded from outside. Covering my mouth with the hand holding the chain, I hoped I could hold in the sobs of fear that so badly wanted to come out of me. The voice sounded deadly and I didn't want to know what it would do when it got a hold of me. Why did they want me? I was just blood, surely they could get a hold of another human? I wasn't anything special. 

"How could you lose a human girl?" I male voice shouted louder this time at I guess would be my kidnappers. I knew for sure they were talking about me now. Spotting a door at the end of the corridor, I made my way towards it as quietly as I could. I could hear more talking but all of it sounded muffled compared to the pounding of my heart in my chest. My heart pounded as if it knew that soon it could cease to be. Steps away from the door, I was met with a blur in my vision before a large male vampire came into focus right in front of me. Gasping I quickly swung the spanner hitting him in the face, but this man, he was huge, it didn't affect him like the others. He didn't get knocked unconscious but he was badly burnt like the rest. He wrenched the spanner out of my head before throwing it behind him. Sneering down at me he spoke.

"You're going to regret that," He said reaching towards me. I flinched trying to move away from him, but he grabbed the front of my top flinging me over onto his shoulder. I awaited the pain of my ribs as I landed on my shoulder but was surprised to find that the adrenaline being pumped through my body, was far too high for me to feel the pain from injuries. Kicking the vampire's chest and beating his back just caused him to laugh at my pathetic attempts at harming him, a vampire. The chain around my neck dangled in front of me catching my attention. Forcing myself to think through the panic, I carefully unwrapped the chain from around my neck and prepared myself by taking a deep breath for my next actions. The male vampire's arm held my legs tightly to his chest, so with that support, I pushed myself up so I was standing up. Quickly wrapping the chain around his throat, I twisted the chain around the back of his neck until I held either end tightly in my hands. The vampire instantly began crying out in pain releasing my legs as his body buckled. As he neared the ground I managed to stumble back my feet turning quickly away from his fangs, standing behind him as he choked. A breeze on my skin jolted me into the realization that he had gotten outside when I was too busy with my struggles. My heart dropped in my chest as I slowly looked up to find the hundreds of eyes that were now staring at me, all accompanied by a set of fangs. Gritting my teeth as the fear reached a new threshold, I watched for one of them to move. My eyes caught the eyes of a very tall blonde haired vampire. He watched me curiously without fangs like his brethren. Vampires began to hiss and growl as if all coming to grips with what they were seeing. Chills ran down my arms as my eyes frantically tried to watch all of the vampires for movement. 

"Jake!" A female vampire shouted coming towards us pushing through the crowd. My eyes widened and I gripped it tighter and the vampire in my hold groaned. All you hear is his skin cooking like bacon.

"Stop!" The male vampire choked out. He held up a hand to the woman causing her to stop and back up a few steps glaring at me. Surely they could just pull me away before I could do any damage? She didn't make a move again which made me consider that maybe we humans didn't realize how strong silver was to them. I looked around waiting to see the eyes of my murderer but no-one moved, but someone did laugh. Turning my gaze up to the male vampire sat on an armchair on a pickup truck? He was an old-man but clearly a vampire, I had no idea whether that meant he was a powerful vampire. His hair was grey but he fit the creepy Dracula look. I shivered.

"Quite the brave human or foolish if you think taking down one vampire..." The vampire said standing up now walking closer to me whilst still on the truck. A vampire suddenly ran up to him and began whispering in his ear.

"2 vampires?" The man said loudly. Whispers began happening around me. I warily looked around me and caught the eyes of the blonde vampire again to see he was looking smug. He turned towards the older male vampire patiently waiting. How was this amusing to him? This was sick! I was going to die! The grey-haired man clears his throat making the whispering instantly quieten, their head-turning back to him as he seemed to be the vampire in charge. This was the vampire that was going to give the command for my death, I was sure of it. I wasn't stupid. I knew the only outcome of the situation.

"Just let go of the vampire, little girl. You know how this will end, just like the rest of your life has been. I'll give you a nice beating if you behave, " He mocked me and the vampire laughed and jeered. A new emotion filled me. Anger. How dare he. I tighten the chain making the man whose life I held in my hands choke. The female vampire who had been glaring at me this whole time started growing, but this time I simply yanked on the chain harder. The male vampire began screaming out in pain at my action, which caused the vampire to crouch animal-like. As my situation began to settle in I found an attitude arriving with it, so at her behavior, I couldn't help the smirk that arrived on my lips as I stared straight at her. The minute I let go I would be ripped away from him and my death will come. 

"Janet!" A quick command and she was backing down. Looking back up at the old vampire I could see the blonde vampire had turned back towards me. He seemed to take an interest in me, where the other vampires were showing strong signs of wanting my death. Fangs, glares, and shouts of, 'kill the human' could be heard in the crowd. It would seem I needed to watch him more than the others. My instinct were still screaming and searching for a way out of here, but I knew that wouldn't happen. With death being so near, It was giving me some blissful relief from my fear. 

"Janet here is very attached to the vampire you're holding there, let him go. We will let you go" He said with a straight face. I knew better. Why would I be brought here for him to let me go? For me to attack vampires and nearly kill another, why would that go unpunished? No, he was most likely going to beat me to death for daring to even hurt a vampire. Smiling to myself I looked around the court and at the blonde vampire who watched me with curiosity. Licking my lips tightening my lips in a fond way. I'd think of him in death. The only person to look at me with anything but anger and hate. How stupid was that? Sniffing slightly I looked towards the female vampire who was still glaring at me, I admired her determination in a sarcastically. If I killed him I knew the minute his body hit the ground she would kill me no matter the old man's orders. Then I would feel the sweet blissfulness of feeling blank. I could feel my eyes watering as my poker face fell.

"I am human but stupid? I am not," I stated looking straight at him, watching his face fall into confused amusement. That would soon change. Turning my gaze back to the woman who was watching our exchange angrily, I made sure to lock eyes with her. Then once I was sure, I yanked my hands holding the chains in opposite directions decapitating the vampire. As the silver had already been pressured into his skin for so long already, the added forced allowed for it to sink in and come straight off. His head hit the floor with a wet thud. The reaction was instantaneous. An uproar of growling and hissing filled the silence, yet none moved from their positions. I had enough time to see the disbelief on the old man's face before the blur of Janet racing towards me barged me to the ground. She was on top of me punching me in the stomach, a strange attack from a vampire. A fist met my face causing a nose bleed before she was pulled roughly off me. Janet was more in control of emotions than I thought, she didn't kill me. Another wave of horror filled me as I wondered what they would do to me now. I watched as two male vampires pulled her off and disappear with her before the vampire that kidnapped me appeared above me. He smirked before grabbing my hair and lifting me up. Grunting I quickly scrambled off the floor trying to ease the pain on my scalp. 

"Your put on quite the show, darling," He whispered in my ear before he dragged me towards the middle of the area between the old man and the blonde vampire. Gasping for air through the pain of my nose being broken, I awaited the pain of what my death would be. 

"My punishment, Magister?" The blonde vampire spoke up. Confusion filled me as the blonde vampire spoke. He was being punished? Vampires had rules? The old vampire was being referred to as magister, I believe that was a court position wasn't it.? My head span as I tried to read the situation. Was I going to be dealt with afterward then? The throbbing in my nose made thoughts hard to process.

"Hmm, yes, we chose this one especially for you through her documents, completely different now but oh well..." He rambled I looked up at him in shock to find he was already smirking down at me. Back in his armchair throne. Hissing slightly when the vampire released his grip on my hair I wondered. What did I have to do with this guy's punishment? What the hell was going on? 

"Since the evidence can't completely be proved, you are to turn to this human girl into a vampire" The Magister commanded. With those words, It was as if everything was in slow motion as his words echoed in my ears. My blood ran cold. Fear engulfed me with no escape. I turned my head to the blonde vampire to see him looking up to the Magister with anger. I didn't want to be a vampire. Hysterics began to creep into my stomach. This wasn't happening.

"A nice punishment for yourself as well. You seem to hate vampires," The magister spoke from above forcing me to look back towards him. I don't hate vampires, I just didn't want to be eaten or be killed! I don't. I don't hate vampires.

"My current progeny is just over 100 years, Magister. She still needs...," The blonde vampire began to argue. 

"My command is the law, Mr. Northmen. You wouldn't want me to contact the authority would you?" Magister spoke his gaze now firmly on Northman. Northman's jaw was suddenly strong as he stopped mid-sentence. Please argue more, get me out of here. 

"You are to start to turn her here. One of my followers will follow you to ground, once you are both buried he will report back to me" The Magister said like it was a casual conversation. Tears began to flow now as I heard him speak. The world fell from around me as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My gaze strayed over to this Northman vampire. My mind chanted for him to change his mind, begging him to just kill me instead. This wasn't legal, if the humans knew about this, vampires would surely lose all rights they've gained. 

"Start now I'm growing impatient!" The Magister shouted angrily. Flinching my gaze instantly turned to the blonde vampire who was now moving towards me. Shaking my head, I took a step back for the world to spin and my legs to buckle. Landing hard on the floor I frantically shuffled backward. The blonde vampire turned into a blur before he was suddenly kneeling in front of me. Even now that he was kneeling, he towered over me. He stared at me for a few moments before he reached a hand towards me. Instinctively, I let out a small cry turning my face to the side with my eyes closed. But I didn't feel the sting on my cheek as I normally did. Arms surrounded my waist before I was quickly lifted and placed into his now sitting lap. Struggling was pointless but I couldn't stop my body's instincts. He trapped my arms to my body leaving my legs to kick the dirt. My sobbing had started sometime within this process. His hand touched my face and collar bones, almost caressing my skin where the cuts and bruises that always lay on my skin. My head turning away trying to get away from his hand. 

"Mr. Northman!" The Magister shouted impatiently causing me to jolt in the vampires hold. The vampire above me began moving my hair away from my neck as my kicking and twisting within his hold grew fiercer. He was going to bite me. He was going to turn me into a vampire. 

"No, no no.." I began chanting as my voice broke panicking. His lips skimmed my neck.

"I'm sorry" I heard very quietly before his fangs were buried deep in my neck. I screamed loudly. Vampires began to cheer and whistle but I struggled and cried as he began to suck. The feeling of the blood being pulled out of me sent horrible tingles throughout my body. My hands clawed my thighs in their trapped position drawing blood, but all too soon my vision began to distort. My strength left my limbs and my lungs gasped for breath. 

"Please" I slurred closing my eyes as I began to lose consciousness. Teeth leaving my neck caused a horrible soreness to surround my last waking moments. A wrist being shoved in my mouth made me force my eyes open to see red and nothing more. Liquid filled my mouth as a soft hand left my weak body to hold my head up as I was forced to drink, as I fought till my last breath. Eyes closing I let myself drift.

"We have a new vampire!"


	3. Nightmare or reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna wakes up as a vampire

I woke suddenly as if waking up from a nightmare. My mind was wind awake but my body was trying to catch up. Where was I? Movement beside me was brought to my attention, my insides froze in fear. What on earth was that? I felt like there was fog over my brain stopping me from thinking properly. Trying to breathe I was met with dirt making me splutter. Wait. Dirt? Moving my hand all I could feel is dirt. I had been buried alive. Panicking I began kicking my feet and digging upwards trying to get out. When my hand met air I gripped the dirt around to pull myself out. I could feel the dirt that was slacked into my hair and skin making me feel even more panicked. How long had I been buried alive? How was alive? Who buried me?

Looking around it was dark, but I was having no problems with seeing. I was in the middle of a clearing, trees surrounded it. Hearing someone breathe behind me I froze, but in the next moment, I had stood, spun around and locked eyes with the blonde vampire. He was the vampire that turned me, I was a vampire. Accept this time I wasn't as terrified as I was when I first felt him, I felt strange. I somehow knew that he wasn't a threat to my life but I knew I needed to take care. He had been standing near the tree's which was over a few feet away when he moved. Within seconds I watched as he stood a few feet in front of me. In return, I ducked my head stepping back waiting for the attack. For the familiar sting that I always experienced when a man approached me. But to my surprise, he actually froze on the spot. This caught my attention enough that I was able to slowly lower my hands that had come up to protect me. My attention was then caught by the sounds of the little animals that were scuttering around the edge of the clearing. The bird's wings were flapping loudly in my ears. My hand covered my left ear in an attempt to calm my sense of overwhelmedness at the loud sounds. What brought me out of this was the sound of leaves being crushed in front of me. Snapping my head up to the feet stepping on the leaves, it was brought to my attention that the vampire was stepping towards me. My gaze shot up from the ground to the blonde vampire stepping towards me. I made a noise of protest quickly stepping backward. His reply was to pause with a sigh whilst looking down at me from his great height. The guy had to be way over 6ft. 

"My name is Eric, I'm your maker," Eric said. I could see his hand twitching with the intent of touching me. The memory of my father flashed before me as this is how I always knew when he was about to strike. He wanted to hit me I thought terrified. When his hands move towards me I squealed in fear, raising my arms up to cover my face. He was going to hit me and he turned me! He turned me. He turned me into a bloody vampire!

"I'm sorry!" I cried out curly my arms tight around my head waiting for the hit, but instead, I heard a growl. I tensed but I couldn't hear any movement so I slowly made a small opening in my arms to peak through. He had brought his hand back to himself. Lowering my arms I met with a look of anger. 

"You're my progeny and I will protect you" Eric said firmly. Progeny? My confused brain took his words and filed them to figure out later. This vampire called Eric seemed frustrated with me but, also lost for words. 

"You won't hurt me?" I asked in a small tone. I sounded like a broken child and in certain ways I was. His gaze instantly came back up to mine and he shook his head before replying.

"Never," He said in a very strong voice. Nodding mutely in reply to his word, I began to wonder whether this vampire would be any different. Not that I trusted what he said, that would be stupid of me to decide so soon. It was just to calm myself, not that I would relax with him around. He then laughed to himself quietly, which was rather concerning for me.

"You don't trust me..." He stated. Not a question, stated. He knew I didn't, was it that obvious?

"Of course you wouldn't..." He said to himself again. I didn't think he knows he was saying this out loud and not only in his head. I watched him curiously for a moment before I shook my head. I had to get away from this man, he was dangerous just like every man is.

"We have a bond, you and I, because I changed you, meaning I can feel every emotion you have while you can feel mine," Eric said speaking to me now as his eyes wandered over my face. I moved my hands to hug myself for comfort as I listened. My instant emotion was utter disbelief and confusion at his words. We had a bond because he changed me. He could feel my emotions? That can't be possible! But yet I was a vampire, humans thought that vampires couldn't possibly be real, yet they are and now I stood as one. Once he finished he looked at me for a response. Nodding slowly to see if that's what he wanted me to do. Every man just wanted a girl/woman to shut up and agree right?

"You are my second progeny, a woman called Pamela, you will meet her when we reach home," Eric said taking a step forward. I watched him not making any movement. He didn't show any signs of attack at the moment. But I was on high alert. It could change like the weather. Wait home?

"Home?" I asked confused. He wanted to take me where? Didn't I have a choice?

"Yes, you will be coming with me to Shreveport where I live, "Eric said pulling a phone out of his pocket. Watching the movement I felt my insides begin to tremble as I realized what was happening. I'd finally caught on.

"Go with you," I said backing up slightly. Taken forcefully from one place to another abuse always on the horizon. Wouldn't death be sweeter?

"Yes you're my progeny, you're my responsibility," He said not looking up from his phone as he typed, therefore hadn't noticed my backing up. I was his responsibility? I wasn't a child. It had been many years since I had been a child. I had been hoping for death when I had been brought into this crazy situation. Yet it didn't come, all I could see was that my life had just been extended without a change on the horizon. I couldn't live like this and I wouldn't. There was only one way I could get away from all of this. 

"What do you mean by that?" Eric angrily spits out in front of me. Looking up with wide-eyed as he took a few threatening steps towards me, I let out a scared sound trying to back up. This was met with Eric taking a step forward. He was now in easy reaching distance. I looked at him with utter confusion at the question.

"Only one way I could get away from all this?" He said searching my face for something. I stared back blankly, I thought that, didn't I? Did I say that out loud? I swear I didn't!

"I don't want this" I whispered shaking my head before I ran. I made it into the forest line before Eric appeared before me. He was still so fast, even though I was now a vampire. It changed nothing in regards to escaping him, I thought miserably. Looking at his face, he looked beyond angry with his hands in fists at his sides. My eyes zeroed in on them as I saw his muscles in his arms flex, the strength made me nervous. The power he had to hurt me.

"You plan to kill yourself, is that it?" Eric said looking down at me. I hesitated in looking at him. Why did he care if I did or not, he doesn't even know me!

"Why do you care?" I said so quietly I'd be surprised he would hear me. But he was a vampire, of course, he would hear me. Moving quickly even for a vampire, Eric grabbed my shoulders spinning me around so I was pinned to his chest. Fear ran through me just like it did every day of my life.

"If you think I'm going to let you do that, you're mistaken," Eric said sounding very firm and protective. It was like he was made of stone. I found great difficulty in even getting his arms to ease up on his old around me. Suddenly, his arm appeared under my legs picking me bridal style, holding me tightly to his chest. 

"Let me go!" I cried out throwing my body around in his hold as much as I was able too. Arching my body I began to thrash, but I found my limbs were held so tightly that I could convince myself he was made of stone. My breathing came out uneven as I fought to escape, but to also get him to stop touching me. 

"You're mine" I heard said fiercely into my ear. Freezing as thrills of fear spread along my skin, I'd have goosebumps if I was human. I was his? What on earth did that mean?


	4. New Life

Eric calmly walked through the woods at a human pace even as I thrashed in his arms. My panic out was of control at the tight hands restricting me. I had no chance of escaping his hold which only fueled the scared thoughts that bounced around my head. What was my future going to hold? How was I ever going to be able to escape this guy? I had fought him for the first ten minutes of walking, I even went as far as hitting him when I began to get hysterical. I didn't know where I got the bravery from. I was expecting to finally see the treatment that was going to see my future. Yet all he did was stay silent and stare ahead, only letting out small growls when I hit him hard enough. Those growls soon knocked back any bravery I have scrounged together. I really did want to feel what a vampire abuse felt like. Staying tense in his arms I had stopped struggling around 20 minutes into the journey, I was now simply waiting for him to drop me in disgust. But to my confusion he wouldn't, he would randomly hold me tighter for a few seconds before staying with his normal stone-like hold. 

Seeing a light in the distance I looked up at the vampire to see he stared straight ahead of him. Following suit, I noticed the forest ended a few feet in front of us out onto concrete and a highway. Then a short distance from the forest line stood a red and black building with a flashing sign that said Fangtasia. The sign was bright, clearly the work of some sort of business. But the name? That had to be a seriously cheesy/bad pun. What was this place? Slowly looking up at Eric as he had introduced himself as I was surprised to find that his face was uneasy. As if going home put him on edge, almost expecting. Answering my unasked question a woman appeared in front of us. Out of freakin no-where but I still followed her movement? Did that make sense?

"There you are, the fuckers sent me home before I could even hear what punishment they could give you" The brash female vampire woman stood outside the bar in sexy but covering clothing, major heels that if she was human she would be crippled by. She stood there was her hand on her hip looking up at Eric ignoring me. Eric didn't say anything in reply but he didn't stop moving towards her.

"Eric?" She said in an annoyed tone loudly. My ears didn't like it. I whimpered as she raised her voice. Instinctively I turned my head into Eric's chest not quite touching but feeling comfort almost safe. It confused me. Shouldn't I be scared of him, he was the one that turned me and forced me to stay alive when I had no-one. My mind screamed at me 'What are you doing!" as he was the guy that turned me, he was the guy that forced me into this life, yet I was cuddling up to him like some child.

"Shhh" Eric cooed me. This simple action led me to relax ever so slightly like I knew I was safe and the woman wouldn't hurt me whilst he was there. As he shushed me I felt the tip of his nose skim the top of my head. even when I did I Ducking quickly so he wouldn't touch me, I realized I must have looked very pathetic trying to avoid his touch. I was encased in his arms after all. Keeping my face hidden in Eric's chest as he seemed to be the safest option right now. No matter how much my rational mind tried to tell me otherwise. This woman wasn't someone I knew and therefore more dangerous than Eric. When we came to a halt I guessed it was in front of the woman.

"Who is she?" The woman said sounding very close now. My whole body flinched into Eric by instinct again and I hated it. Why did I feel that he would protect me? He was another guy and they just hurt you! It was like my brain was telling me he was safe and I couldn't control this reaction. This feeling was forcing me to make contact with him. I felt the vibrations from Eric's chest as he spoke.

"Pamela you are not my keeper, don't ask me so many questions," He said in an emotionless tone before he began walking again. That was Pamela? Didn't Eric tell me about her earlier? I narrowed my eyes trying to remember as he had spoken about it a few minutes after I came out of.....the ground. I tensed again at the thought remembering the fear I had felt on top of my own.

"No-one will hurt you here," Eric said breaking into my thoughts. How did he know I was worried about that? Did this bond thingy he spoke about earlier allow him to know this? Wait was he getting that from my emotions? He said he could feel those. I had so many questions but no answers I thought annoyed. I turned my head so I could see what was going on. Eric walked around the building until a door that looked like it had the material of a leather seat cover on the front came into view. The woman appeared again opening the door letting us inside. I soon heard the door shut and lock before the woman was suddenly standing in the middle of the bar. It was a vampire bar from which I could observe from my position. True Blood stood stacked on many of the shelves. This vampire lived at a bar?

"Eric please explain," Pamela asked. She looked at Eric before her gaze began to wonder over me. Trembling at the deadly look I was being given I wondered if she was planning to kill me. If she was his other child and she seemed to hate me. Maybe she wanted her maker all to herself and would kill me so she wouldn't have to share?

"Enough Pam, I'll explain," Eric said breaking the silence. I soon felt her gaze move but I didn't turn my head.

"Good" Was all Pam said before she watched us. She kept giving me short glances but I had yet to receive a hint of any physical aggression toward me. Hopefully, that meant I was safe from her. I was worried that she would attack me.

"The Magister decided that due to the lack of evidence that my punishment should be minor...." Eric began to explain and sat down on a chair. I instantly took that as my queue to escape out of his arms. Pushing insistently at his hold trying to wiggle out of his arms, I was bet with his arms adjusting and placing my legs on his lap before his arm insistently pushed me into his chest my cheek resting on his chest. Gritting my teeth I fought the stinging in my eyes, I didn't want to look even more pathetic than I already was.

"He decided that I had to..." He began to say but was interrupted. I could feel he didn't like that and it felt very odd I have to say that.

"You turned her?" Pam suddenly said sounding angry and shocked. Disbelief. I flinched at the sudden change in volume but didn't move any more than that. My thoughts on the fact if she liked me or not became perfectly clear. She didn't like me and I needed to run for the hills.

"Pam you obviously knew the minute you laid eyes on me, so don't act surprised" Eric sounding a bit annoyed himself. He felt annoyed and hurt for what reason I did not know of it. I was beginning to feel tired which didn't make sense to me, I was a vampire for one and two I just woke up. I haven't even walked 10 steps I was carried all the way here!

"This is your new little sister Pam whether you like it or not," He said. I could feel his gaze on me but I just concentrated on keeping my gaze on the wall in front of me so I wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

"She is little isn't she" I heard Pam say. This was a complete change of tune to her earlier glares of death. Closing my eyes to avoid her stares I started thinking. It was like something you said to a baby like 'aren't you so cute?' if it wasn't degrading enough to be carried. I was so tired so the fact I was trying not to curl up on Eric's lap wasn't helping. The thought of sleep scared me. If I slept I would be completely vulnerable to these people in an environment I knew nothing about. But it was like someone was constantly tugging inside my head and it was more than mildly uncomfortable.

"How long has she been up?" Pam asked.

"Only a couple of hours. She woke late to this life" Eric said. That's when I felt fingers touch the side of my face tucking my hair behind my ear. I instantly tried to flinch away from the action but my head was already up against Eric's chest for me to move even an inch away.

"She's different" I heard Pam say oddly interested. She sounded like she wanted to kill me a minute ago. This woman is bi-polar. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly so I could see Pam looking over me curiously. She smiled and you could tell she didn't do it often as it looked like a chore to her. Staring at her confused I didn't smile back. In fact, I barely had the energy to do so. It was the same feeling when I didn't sleep for a day and a half back home when I was hiding from my father.

My father...

"Quiet.......normal......why.......name?........Stackhouse...."

A while ago I had relaxed into Eric's hold from exhaustion and knew if I could think properly I wouldn't have done such a thing. But all I could do was relax and listen to them talk about people and things I had no knowledge of.

"Has she fed?" I heard loud and clear. My eyes shot open and I looked around. Fed? What no! I would not drink blood that means drinking from a human and killing! I took a shaky breath and tried to move and had no such luck. I began to move my legs and stepped on his foot to try and ease his hold, all it did was make him growl which then made me whimper but I carried on. I kept trying to wiggle much to the annoyance of Eric.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Pam say who was then ignored. I managed to twist my body around escaping the grip. Escaping his grip at vampire speed I was blocked as Eric moved in front of the only exit I knew. I found refuge behind a very tall chair, like a throne. I was on the other side of the room, opposite the door and hidden partially. It was a success in my book. Slowly peeking out from behind the chair, I found I was receiving an odd look from Pam. From Eric, I was receiving a look of amusement.

"She's definitely going to liven up things around here" Pam mused before disappearing out of sight. Looking around the room I could hear her in the building, so I guessed the doors next to the bar led out to the back. Maybe there would be an exit there? I hear the clearing of a throat and looked to see Eric was standing at the bottom of the steps up to where I was hiding. When did he move?

"Your name, I want to know it," Eric said. Not asked, stated. He leaned against the pole that was up on a small stage as he waited for my answer. My gaze began to run over him as there was a lot of him with his height. Dirt covered him from head to fort his clothes ruined to never be worn again. His hair was almost black when I knew it was meant to be blonde. I hated to think about what I actually looked like if he looked that bad. He wanted my name. That was something simple that everyone had access too, it couldn't hurt me. It's just a name, right? Nothing special. Why was I trying to convince myself? Maybe, it's because everyone you've trusted hurts you? My thoughts answered back.

"Anna," I said quietly after at least 30 seconds. He looked up at me slightly shocked not expecting me to answer him. I kept his gaze shakily as I held onto the chair in front of me. I could tell he wanted to ask me more questions, yet he knew he wouldn't get proper answers. At least I hope he knew that he wouldn't.

"We can talk tomorrow. You need to feed as the sun will be up soon," Eric said moving from his spot walking towards the bar with his back to me. I looked towards the door and back to Eric before I raced around the chair and past Eric towards the door. I was just about to grab the door handle when I was picked up from behind. I cried out in both the contact and shock of suddenly having no ground at my feet.

"Nice try mitt barn," Eric said and I didn't completely understand what he said. Throwing my body around to escape his hold I found myself stuck yet again. He walked over to a booth with me laying on his lap like I was earlier. This time he held a bottle of True blood in his hand. He popped the top off with his thumb before speaking. I felt a pull trying to pull me down again now I had less adrenaline in my system. Did vampires even get adrenaline?

"This is what is available for you to drink for tonight," Eric said twisting the bottle around to show me the bottle. Eyeing the bottle with disdain I knew I didn't want to drink that.

"No," I said turning my head into his chest. I had a want to touch him and not touch him at the same time, which made this action almost painful to commit too. But it was the only thing I could do when trapped in his hold. I heard a sigh before I was suddenly moved so I was now laying in between his legs my back up against his chest. He held the bottle like a baby's bottle and began moving it towards me. I narrowed my eyes but had to concentrate on not completely closing them.

"Don't be so stubborn you need this to survive and you will drink it" Eric said the tone he had been using with me earlier now completely gone. He was serious and firm right now. I tensed slightly at hearing that but I was still not going to drink it. Maybe, he was getting tired and would start the normal behavior of men now? I would be less confused and know what to do if he did.

"Please don't," I said as brushed it up against my lips not forcing me yet. I felt his lips grazing my head before quickly moving away. It was a movement that seemed as if he remembered my actions from earlier ane corrected himself. 

"Just drink Anna," Eric said pushing it to my lips. I made a noise of protest turning my head and tightening my lips. I heard an annoyed sigh.

"Your testing my patience Anna...you will feel the pull from the sun and you won't be able to feed and could die," Eric said angrily. There we go the anger was there I knew it would come.

"Good," I said bluntly before and shoved my head back hitting Eric in the face. He grunted letting go of me dropping the bottle. I managed to jump up and run to the door and break the lock opening it. I opened it to see the sun rising so I moved quickly into the sun knowing Eric would be right behind me.

"ANNA!" I heard shouted behind me from Eric. That's when the sun hit me. It was a pain I could hardly explain but I'm sure being thrown in a fire pit could be close. All of the skin on show began to burn. I could hear as my skin cooked. I was basically being burned alive. Letting out a cry I gasped falling to my knees. Merely 30 seconds of being in the sun, I heard burning behind me before I was grabbed and lifted. Hitting the ground was my next memory, in the shade and there was no sun. My body relaxed into the floor from the release of pain. But my tears, blood tears began running at the chance I had just lost. Groaning slightly at the pain I breathed heavily even though I knew it wasn't needed. Slowly beginning to open my eyes to see Eric currently in the same position as me. His gaze held extreme anger and pain which caused a harsh twinge in my chest causing me to jolt. Eric's gaze lightened ever so slightly which eased the twinge which led me to believe this was the bond Eric has been talking about. Closing my eyes again as a fresh round of tear ran down my face that were no from pain or fear, they were just there. They just wouldn't stop.

"ERIC!" I heard shouted in panic causing my eyes to spring open. Pam suddenly appeared in front of us, blood coming out of her eyes. Barley keeping my eyes open as she looked down worriedly at Eric I slowly closed them again.

"Pamela...get us some True Blood, "Eric said sounding slightly in pain making feel guilty. Very guilty. But I didn't have time to feel the fullest of it as I was so tired. I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Anna?" I heard my name. I felt myself lightly hum a response as I didn't have the energy for anything else. I felt myself being moved but I honestly didn't care until I felt something at my lips. A liquid of some kind. It was nice, really nice actually. I managed to open my eyes to see a wrist in front of me. My eye widened before they shut again from exhaustion. I mumbled trying to move away from the wrist with no strength in the action.

"Just a little more, then you can sleep. You're in trouble tomorrow" I heard before I passed out. Darkness. Pain. Hunger. I woke suddenly to laying on something hard but soft at the same time. Was I sleeping behind the sofa again in the living room? Had my father fallen asleep in my bed again? I moaned slightly rolling onto my side and snuggling into my soft pillow. Wait, I wouldn't have a pillow on the floor behind the sofa. I quickly stood up standing next to the bar. I blinked a few times to see that I had slept half on the floor half on Eric who now lays on the floor resting on his elbows smirking up at me. If I was human I would have blushed like crazy. 

"Did you know, you love to cuddle?" Eric said smirking. Staring at him with wide eyes, my attention was caught by the smashed bottle of True Blood and the many broken chairs surrounding us. Did we crash into these when Eric dragged me back in here? The bar was a slight mess. Cautiously, I turned my attention back to Eric waiting for his reaction and when his eyes narrowed I flinched.

"You're in trouble tomorrow" Eric's words echoed in my mind. I'm so much trouble for the stunt I pulled yesterday. Why did that sound familiar?

"Do you know how much trouble you in now?" My father said darkly to me. His form stood over my tiny figure clearly trying to be as scary as possible. I was 8 years old. His plate was heavy because of the amount of food that was on it I had dropped it. He had now found out that I had eaten some biscuits earlier today because I was so hungry. A hit to the side of my face sent in smacking into the wall hard, my head bouncing off it due to the force he used. I soon felt a kick to the side when I didn't get up fast enough bruising my ribs from the big boots he had on. I cried out whilst crying He hated tears.

"Are you crying in front of me?" he asked almost deadly. I shook my head at him scared.

"I didn't mean to" I tried to tell him. I didn't mean to cry, I knew it upset him but it just hurt so much.

I switched back to reality to see Eric standing and was moving towards me. Instinctively reacting I threw my hands up covering my head protectively as I did as a human.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I swear I won't do it again" I rushed out. That's probably the most I have ever spoken to him since I met him. After what felt like forever when in reality it had only been half a minute. I slowly began moving my arms down, I noticed he was standing in front of me still, no movement to come near me. He seemed to do that every time I reacted like this.

"I'll be good I swear" I mumbled in a crying voice trembling. Waiting. I hated the suspense I was feeling. Eric, however, didn't move.

"You will never feel my hand against you In that way.....you, however, will not be doing such acts like that again will you? Or there will be a punishment understood?" Eric said looking down at me as I looked up at him. His face stern and commanding, almost as if he was daring me to disobey. Completely stunned that I wasn't going to be punished. He had just 'told me off' as if I was a child. Not even a smack on the wrist as a warning.

"You're n-not going to h-hit me?" I asked honestly confused. I had disobeyed him why wasn't he punishing me? That's what I deserved right?

"Do you want me to?" Eric said taking a step away from me so he could look at me better. I quickly shook my head as I certainly wasn't asking for it.

"Well then, it won't happen. But you won't be sleeping alone" Eric said before he suddenly was raising around clearing up the bar. Won't be sleeping alone? My eyes narrowed in confusion. I watched him clean, but he was done in a matter of two short minutes. Pam suddenly appeared next to me. I squealed running and hiding behind Eric who stood opposite us. Eric simply smirked looking down at me amused. Looking away from him quickly at the bar next to us I cursed myself. This guy turned me against my will and I went to him for protection? How on earth did that make sense?

"Pamela, ready to open?" Eric asked. Pam just stared at him before turning towards the door.

"Shower, you're stinking up the place" Pam called back. I looked down at myself to see I was caked in dirt. My skin colour had almost changed I thought disgusted. But wait, I don't have any clothes or anything. I'd have to ask Eric for clothes. Biting the inside of my cheek I worried over how I was going to get up the courage to do that.


	5. Confusing Comfort

"Anna!" Eric called firmly or it was just the way he spoke. Flinching slightly I turned in the direction of his voice just in time to see him go through a door. A room behind the bar maybe? Quickly moving I had unintentionally moved at vampire speed and found myself behind Eric within seconds, almost surprising myself. That would take some time getting used to even though the action felt natural.

"There are two showers one in my room and the other in the office. If you decide you don't want to follow my orders I will hear and feel it, try anything and I'll lock you in the coffin for the day. Are we clear?" Eric said turning around quickly. My mouth dropped open slightly at the 'I'll lock you in the coffin' before I nodded quickly. He stared at my face for a few moments before motioning towards the closest door. After the motion, he disappeared into another room down the corridor. I decided hesitantly that it was my cue to move. Moving towards the closest door I opened it before walking inside. A four-poster bed came into view. What would a vampire need for a bed? My thoughts were slow as my face felt a little warm. You're an idiot Anna. Closing the door I moved towards the en-suite bathroom that I could only guess it was. After locking the door which I instantly thought was stupid, I had the ability to break the whole door and Eric could as well if he wanted to come in. Swallowing to try and soothe my throat that felt like it was on fire, this was the hunger, the bloodlust of a vampire. Skipping all the details, I got wet and soaped up so I wouldn't smell like a dead corpse. I smelled of strawberries which was already a major improvement on the previous. Leaving the bathroom I was met with clothes on the bed. Clothing that looked very expensive, which worried me. What if a ruined them, they wouldn't be impressed. Biting my lip I dried my hair as much as I could with a towel and pulled on the clothes. The clothes consisted of black leather leggings and a red blouse with black boots. All the colors that the bar had. I tucked in the red blouse as I had ripped the bottom putting it on. I had panicked but forced it down when I remembered that Eric would sense that. There was no way I wanted him to come inside wondering what was wrong with me. Not that he cared I thought scolding myself for those thoughts. Checking that the rip in the bottom of the blouse was hidden from sight I was shocked out of my thoughts by the door flying open. Looking up I was met with a smartly dressed clean Eric. He was drop-dead handsome I thought my eyes scanning him before I looked away quickly like I had been slapped. Normally I wasn't allowed to look at guys, if I did I would have been deemed a slut by my father. Only sluts looked at men like that, my father would yell before punishing me for my actions.

"Follow me," Eric said leaving the room. But not before I felt a wave of disappointment but also glee? Well, which one is it? I thought looked up at the retreating back of Eric. He can't feel both, can he? As it was a strange combination of emotions. Moving after him we came back out to the bar where several bottles of True Blood stood on the bar. My eyes darted to Eric as he made a motion to the bottles. Licking my lips I grimaced at the thought of drinking a type of blood. But my throat hurt. I mean putting your hand in an oven hurt it was almost all I could think of. Pursing my lips I slowly reached for a random bottle.

"Smell the blood first. You'll find one that you can stand to sustain yourself" Eric said sitting on one of the bar stools looking bored. Popping the lid off the bottle that was like a beer I sniffed. Instantly an awful stench filled my nose causing me to turn my nose up and move the bottle away from my face.

"I said she wouldn't like it, Eric. No matter the vampire she is" Pam said strolling past her high heels being heard for miles. The vampire that I am? What's that meant to mean? I looked after her curious as to what she meant before looking back at Eric. He simply gave me a blank look. Frustrated I picked up the next bottle finding the smell somewhat appetizing and began drinking. It was nice, like drinking a smoothie accept it cured the hunger not just the cravings for it. Downing the drink quickly I instantly reached for the next. I downed two bottles before I felt 'normal?' Is that even a word anymore that I could be described as? Twiddling the bottle in my hand I looked up to Eric who was typing away on his phone. Eric. I wasn't sure what to think or feel about him. I didn't feel any romantic feeling towards him, but I wanted to trust him but I knew I couldn't. It was confusing and it frustrated me to no end. Quickly looking away when he looked up I read the back of the bottle of True Blood.

"Anna" I heard my name said. Looking up I was met with Eric walking towards the throne I had hidden behind yesterday.

"Sit. You are not to move from my side or talk to any vampires without my presence" Eric commanded as I moved from the bar to the throne. This time there was a smaller chair next to him which looked soft. Wait, speak to other vampires? That's when the door opened and vampires started walking into the bar. I knew this was a vampire bar but I didn't hit me that I was actually going to be around loads of them! Panic filled my system at the dangers and injuries that I could receive appeared in my mind. Sitting on the chair I tried to calmly think but it wasn't working as I watched the male vampires entering the bar.

"Humans will be in this bar tonight. You are not to go near them" Eric instructed next to me, now sitting down. He sat like a king was meant to sit on a throne.

"Yes Sir" I answered just as some humans stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to this platform. It was almost like a VIP area. Eric's hand on the armrest turned into a fist at my answer but I guess due to an audience he couldn't hit me? Moving into the corner of my chair I threw a quick look up at his face to see he held no expression. Yet he felt so much? He was very angry and upset. He wanted to choke the life out of someone. As the minutes and hours went by the bar got more populated with vampires and humans. It was only then Eric spoke.

"Are you well-fed?" I thought for a second before nodding my head yes. I had no interest in feeding more of that red liquid. This is where I spent the rest of my night, people watching. But what interested me the most was the humans that entered the bar. At first, I was terrified thinking that I was going to murder them on sight. But because there were so many people in here I couldn't scent or hear the heartbeats all too well. Leaning back in my chair I noticed that Eric had disappeared. Panic filled me at being alone, but couldn't I leave if he was gone? I could escape? But the order he had given me was to not leave his side. But he left mine! My eyes dashed around the bar looking for him but he wasn't here. All there was, was humans dancing with vampires and getting drunk. Once you saw it all once it was the same every hour that past. I never got drunk so I had nothing to miss since I was only 18 when I turned, my father put me off ever drinking anyway. Moving to the edge of my seat I checked the area again before standing. I was only a step away from my chair when Pam appeared at the bottom of the stairs. My plan to escape evaporated.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Pam drawled out in her accent that I couldn't pin. Panicked at being caught I simply backed up quickly to my chair with wide eyes. Pam simply smirked as if having fun before moving into the crowd again. Sighing quietly I moved further into my seat curling up as I wasn't getting out of here. Pam was lost in the crowd again. I didn't understand why I couldn't find her. Where was Eric? For some reason I always wanted to know where he was, but another part of me protested this. Wait a minute why did I care about him? These thoughts didn't change as the nights went on. Every night after Eric would let me out from wherever I was locked in that night, which if it was the coffin he would have to force me into. I would sit in my chair that he had brought out for me since my second night here for the whole night until sunrise. It stood next to his rather large throne, there I would watch the many people arriving, pulling both human and vampire and then leaving. Not all looked completely legal. A quiet buzzing caught my attention, pulling me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes and decided to put my vampire hearing to good use and managed to filter out the loud rock music.

"She won't stay there for much longer. I have just spent the last half an hour watching her as she tried to leave the chair twice..." Pam ranted on. She was telling on me? Hate for her grew in my chest. She had treated me badly ever since I arrived here.

"That's not what I came to you to talk about" Eric nearly shouted causing me to wince. Why can't everyone else here this?

"You can't expect the girl to be happy Eric, you forcefully turned her" I heard Pam say. Why were they talking about me?

"She a fledgling and she is doing nothing. A new-born desires sex and blood. She should be drinking from unwilling humans, going dancing with anyone. She should be challenging me, just like you did Pam" I heard Eric say and it was the most emotion I've heard from him.

"Yes, I might have done those. But she is nothing like me" Pam said spitefully. They were distracted talking about me it seems. Standing, I quickly moved down the stairs and into the crowd. But when a vampire bumped into one another I found myself ducking out of the way of a fight. Dodging a punch I landed next to a girl human. She smirked at me looking me up and down.

"Aren't you a sweet looking one?" She said to me fluttering her eyes lashes. She had the whore look down, her face thick with makeup and the cheap black leather that was too tight. It didn't flatter her in the slightest. But by analysing her, other traits of the human body were brought to my attention. Her frantically beating heartbeat for one, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins for two and the third is that her neck held a very delicious looking vein. I was hungry. The girl suddenly threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck. Her neck coming even closer so my fangs could rip into her neck. The number of directions I was being pulled in recently was killing me. I wanted to rip into her without care of killing the human. Just so my throat would be satisfied. But at the same time, I didn't want her touching me and wanted her as far away as possible. Instead, my hands came up to her hips as she swayed against me. A wave of hunger rushed over me almost fogging over any rational thought. A smashing sound suddenly traveled into my ears causing me to flinch. That was awfully loud. Turning my head I was brought back to reality and shoved the human away. To my horror, she flew hitting a chair taking it down with her.

"Anna!" My name was shouted. I could see the top of Eric's head over the crowd heading towards the fight. I sped towards the door flinging it open and running into the woods. But then this sensation overcame me that forced me to stop running. Gasping I fought it wanting to run away but after a few more moments I let out a harsh grunt as it became painful. Moving in the direction I was being tugged the pain lessened, but to my horror, it was heading back to the bar. But what was different is that lots of people were spilling out of it, both at vampire speed and human speed. Dashing inside I came to a stop in the middle of the empty bar. Eric sat at his throne before he stood in front of me. Closing my eyes I prepared for the slap for disobeying to come. It did come but not in the way I came. He didn't slap me. No. He gripped my face forcing my eyes to meet his. He looked angry. I did try flinching when he first touched me but his hold kept me in place. My hands coming up to grip his own as if to get him to let go. But I knew I couldn't, it was more of a panicked reaction.

"You disobeyed me," He said tightening his hold on my face as to emphasise his words. Instead of the hit I was preparing for, he gripped the back of my hair firmly but not in a pain-filled way. He pulled me towards him so I was wrapped up in his arms. He was hugging me? For disobeying? His chin on top of my head. Trying to tug my body away from him I found myself stuck. That's when I began kicking his shin which brought on a groan of pain from him. Why was he hugging me? I disobeyed him! Frantically I began wrenching my whole body in my struggle. 

"Let me go!" I cried out as I began to feel claustrophobic at having my face forced into his chest. Instead of following my cry he tightened his hold before picking me up.

"Pam ready the large coffin" He ordered over my shoulder as he moved me. He held me again bride wed style. However, when I heard the words I freaked freezing for a moment before the words settled. Coffin. He was going to put me in a coffin. He had soon learned that coffins terrified me and had allowed me to sleep in the bed he had in the backroom if I behaved. It was a light-tight room which he often used as well. It locked during the day and no matter how I had tried to escape from the room I couldn't. Now that he knew that he used coffins as a punishment.

"I'll be good! I swear I won't run again. I'm sorry!" I cried out struggling as my eyes began stinging. No! I screamed in my head. I didn't want to go to the coffin. How long would he leave me in there? He said if I wasn't good he would lock me in there, but for how long? It would be cramped and I wouldn't be able to breathe. Let's just say I completely lost it. Eric had trouble holding me as I put my all into it.

"Stop struggling!" Eric shouted is voice deep and thickly accented. This made me quieten but my struggles did not relent. He was terrifying.

"It's ready. Are you sure you want to..." Pam appeared in front of us looking bored. How could she act like that when he was about to lock me in a coffin.

"Pamela!" Eric shouted and Pam just scoffed and walked away not bothered.

"Please!" I cried as my face was covered in tears. Vamp speeding into the back hallway and then into a small basement. Before reaching the bottom I could already see the coffins that lay inside. Three small coffins and a large one which was already open.

"As your maker I command you to lay down and stay in this coffin" He said these words and a shock ran through my body and my struggles stopped. He placed me down and gave me a push. My body on its own accord moved and stepped into the coffin. No stop! Stop moving! Why are you doing what he says? I scream at myself. It was like being in an out of body experience where I had no control.

Lowering myself into the far said of the coffin that seemed to hold two people, I laid on my side facing away from Eric. My body trembled at the force I was putting into trying to get up, but also the fear. He was about to lock me in a coffin and I didn't know if he was going to let me out. Tears fell down my face quickly as I tried to hold my tears in. There was at least a minute where nothing happened and the coffin stayed open. It was almost painful waiting for him to shut it. But to my shock, I felt him step into the coffin and lay down behind me. Tensing up as I felt his shoulder brush my back I stared at the inside of the coffin.

He wasn't locking me in here alone?

Now I was honestly confused. Lost was an emotion I was experiencing strongly at this moment time. The lid of coffin came down causing me to let out a sob and it paused halfway down and I forced myself to cry quietly. Fearing punishment. A hand suddenly touched my hip causing me to flinch on contact. But I couldn't move any further away from him so I had to let him touch me. Whimpering at that thought I watched as the light disappeared when the lid shut encasing us in darkness. His touch as much as I didn't want to admit was calming me down. That touch was assuring me that I wasn't alone in the dark or trapped alone. No matter how much I hated him for what he did, he was and had been my source of comfort into this new life. The pulling sensation was appearing again and I shuffled uncomfortably. I didn't like being forced to sleep. Breathing shakily the hand on my hip began making circles. At first I tensed even more but after a minute it caused me to relax. The pull became stronger and I was taken under.


	6. Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets Eric's family

Waking up I found myself alone in the darkness.

My hands hit both sides of the single coffin frantically, I had gone to rest with Eric in a large coffin. Waking up alone in a single one was awfully daunting. Gritting my teeth, I tried to stay as calm as possible. Disobeying my maker meant I was to be punished, I was so stupid to think Eric would sleep in the same coffin with me through my punishment. Eric was punishing me. Why had he stayed in the coffin with me then moved me when the sun came? My eyes stung yet again, in my desperate attempt at stopping my tears I began struggling. But to my horror when raising my wrists a centimeter from next to me I was met with pain. Crying out in surprise I froze. Slowly, I began moving my ankles I found the same result. Eric had restrained me with silver inside a single coffin. Trapped in darkness with no way of escaping. A sense of betrayal filled me and I was horrified to feel it towards Eric.

"She started struggling. You told me to report to you when she awoke" A male voice trembled sounding close to the coffin. My eyes darted around the lid of the coffin hoping this meant my punishment was over. 

"Yes, I did. Leave" Eric's voice sounded right above the coffin. Gritting my teeth yet again I tried to control my trembling at hearing his voice. I had allowed myself some comfort in him but he silvered me. The sound of sliding locks being opened on the coffin sounded. I readied myself for what I was yet to face. Closing my eyes I turned my face away from where he would be when the lid opened. 

"You struggled" Was said quietly from above. Slowly opening my eyes when I felt his fingers graze my arm near the silver I stayed still in fear of hurting myself more. The burns that covered my skin didn't feel all the nice, so I knew they must be unpleasant to look at.

"Hold still" I heard seconds before silver was being ripped from my skin. Hissing I turned my face into my shoulder as I bit my lip hard. Groaning as loudly as I dared when I felt my skin trying and failing to heal properly, I knew it was because of my lack of blood consumption. That's what Eric had told me and it didn't make me want to drink any more blood. As soon as I felt the last strap move I was up and out the coffin. But before I could get far Eric appeared in front of me. I didn't look at him, I kept my gaze on the ground refusing to make eye contact. The betrayal I felt was only just starting to fade as I tried to hide it deep down.

"A car will be arriving shortly, you will get inside while I pack our stuff away. Do you understand?" Eric said with complete authority in his voice. I tensed slightly but slowly nodded knowing not to get on his bad side like I felt I was always on. He seemed really angry and I had no idea if it was my fault. 

"Good because it's here," He said before I heard a car roll-up. This also allowed me to be aware that we were on a landing strip and a small plane, stood a few meters away. Where had he taken me? Where were we? I really wanted to ask but I was terrified of being put back inside. Once the car stopped I looked towards it before back to Eric to see he was staring at the luggage and he looked defeated. Fear was an emotion I felt all of the time. Anger is what I should feel towards him. He locked in in a coffin and silvered me! Yet at his distress, I felt a need to comfort him. I wanted to fix whatever was wrong. It filled my very being. I really didn't want to I thought as my body walked forward a few steps. 

"Are...."I began to say when he suddenly was facing me fangs down glaring at me.

"I said to get in the car!" He yelled at me. Taking one human step backward I ducked my head before vamp speeding into the car. Shutting the door I clasped my hands in my lap as I tried to calm myself. I'm so stupid! That's what I get for beginning to care! The betrayal filled me, along with the feelings of being unwanted, hurt and many others. I heard growling outside before there was a huge bang. Turning to look out the window I was met with the coffin I had climbed out of was now laying on the floor. A huge dent in the side of the plane informed me of what I hadn't seen. He was so mad at me! Taking a sharp breath in I tightened my hands into fists. Pushing myself into the corner of the seat I waited for Eric to get in fearfully. He was angry, I knew better to stay away from him otherwise he would- What would he do? I thought. He would lock me in the coffin again. I could handle it I knew that. It was nothing when compared to what that man use to do me. No matter how much I hated the coffin and how much it affected me mentally it wasn't as bad. But I knew, from past experience that it was better to stay away from him unless I want to get hurt. I knew he was especially mad now because I couldn't feel him anymore, only the smallest feeling of anger every so often. After a few minutes, I heard and felt the boot open with a jolt of the car. A few thuds of where our bags were loaded inside before Eric was inside the car ordering the driver to go. I sat stock-still, staring out the window not wanting to do anything that causes any oncoming violence. I did wonder why he didn't tell me we were traveling. I had no idea where we are and I knew I would be a lot calmer if I knew what was going on. Every once in a while I couldn't help the quick look at him out the corner of my eye as he wasn't as stone as normally was. His face was an open book. If you knew Eric Northman, then you knew that something was seriously not right. I knew this and I hadn't known him a year. We passed grand buildings and many nightclubs, telling me we were in a big city. It was only when I saw the Welcome to Dallas sign that I knew we were still in America. It's not like I saw much outside of the apartment before meeting Eric. Mentally wincing at the memory I fought the stinging tears beginning to rise. It took half an hour before we arrived outside the city. It was after passing many trees that we came to a stop outside a very modern looking house and by the look of it very spacious. I was brought out of my musing when the door slammed on Eric's side. I quickly took that as my cue to get out.

"Take the bags inside" I heard Eric say behind me before the movement of the human's footsteps headed to the back of the car. That's when a scent hit me it was amazing. I took a long sniff of the air wondering what it could be it smelt like dark chocolate with a hint of mint. I took a few steps forward scanning the front of the house wondering where it was coming from. I couldn't hear any heartbeats so it wasn't a human. So what was it?

"You're going to meet my maker today, you will have the utmost respect whilst in this house understood?" Eric said bringing me out of my haze. Forcefully turning my gaze towards Eric I found him to be standing a few feet from me. Blinking a few times trying to compose myself I nodded my head slightly. Tilting my head down I moved my hands behind my back in proper posture hoping to please him.

"Now Eric, don't be so tough on her. She's only young" I suddenly heard a woman say. Where did she come from? I yelped and before I knew it I had sped behind Eric. A part of me hated that I ran to him for protection but it was instinct. I didn't even think. Peaking around Eric's arm I was met with a young woman. There was laughter coming from the woman.

"Isn't she sweet? "The woman said looking at me. I felt very uneasy why was she so friendly when she didn't know me?

"Anna this is Isabel she is the second in command of this area," Eric said introducing her. I watched her as she looked at me before she turned to Eric. Staying quiet was the safest option I knew when it came to Eric. If I didn't say anything I couldn't get punished right? But he doesn't punish you a voice in my head shouted. So the second in command meant she holds a lot of power, I had to respect her almost as much as the boss. Needed to remember that.

"He is waiting for you in his study, but he said to take your time," Isabel said quickly looking at me at the end part. Did she mean me? Why would Eric need to take his time?

"We will be there shortly," He said before Isabel said before she went into the house vamp speed. I took a step away from Eric looking at his back cautiously. Why were we going to see his maker? He didn't need to bring me with him to visit. Well he kind of did as I wasn't allowed to be alone, but what about Pamela. Why didn't she come with us? I didn't like this new place, the bar was just beginning to feel comfortable.

"How long are..." I began to ask until Eric turned around quickly vamp speed. Quietening instantly I ducked my head.

"Okay," I said quietly waiting for my orders. I feeling of Eric touching my hair suddenly caused my instinctive reaction to flinch away. Looking up I realised I had failed to not flinch at his touch and I felt very guilty. We had covered a lot of ground with the touching over the month, but how mad he has been at me recently I couldn't help but think he might have had enough! He had to understand that!

"I didn't mean to," I said quickly looking up at him. Hurt was on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared and an emotionless expression covered his face. It hurt that he hid his emotions from me. I didn't mean to hurt him. What was I thinking? He silvered me!

"Follow me," He said pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly followed him as he raced through the house vamp speed until we reached a door. I had no time to appreciate the well-designed house. He stopped in front of the door and raised a hand and was about to knock when the door just opened. There stood a boy around my age with brown hair really blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a grey long sleeve top and black jeans. Then it hit me the smell. It was him. He was what I could smell outside, why did he smell so good?

"Master," Eric said. I looked up from the floor to see this master must be his maker Godric, he is staring at me. Even though he smelled good I still didn't trust him. I inched myself more behind Eric he was safe even if he scared me most of the time. He said nothing but he moved into the room out of sight. Eric stepped forward so I instantly followed the action closing the door gently before returning to my position behind Eric. We stood a few feet in front of Godric who stood in front of a grand brown desk. His gaze scanned Eric and tried to scan me but I was mostly hidden behind Eric.

"It has been many years since you have requested a visit to me, my child," Godric soothed finally speaking. My eyes closed of their own accord as his voice met my ears. His voice, I could listen to all day. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. What on earth was I doing with these thoughts about a guy? AND a guy I just met?

"It has and I must apologise for it being on such bad terms," Eric said. That worried me. What was wrong with him? What is wrong? I looked back to Godric to see he looked curious and nodded for him to continue.

"I'd like you to meet Anna, my new progeny," Eric said looking down at me before moving to the side. I instantly raised my hands to hug myself as Godric's gaze ran over me making me shiver. It was as if he was analysing me.

"Anna this is Godric, my maker," He said. I looked up slightly to lock eyes with Godric to see he was looking at me amazement which confused me but I ignored it. I bowed my head low for a second before looking back up. This didn't seem to please Eric, however.

"Anna" I heard sharply from Eric. Wincing when I looked up at Eric as he was giving me quite a stern look. Turning back to Godric I found that his features had hardened. I was disrespectful! Before I could panic too much Godric spoke.

"Eric there is no need," Godric said just as sharply making me shuffle on my feet. Eric's maker sounded even more terrifying than when Eric snapped like that. Taking a short breath before I spoke, I knew I needed to greet him properly so Eric wouldn't get in trouble.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," I said tightening my hold on my arms nervously before looking back to Eric wondering if that was good enough for him. But he didn't even look at me he was looking at Godric.

"As it is mine Anna, I apologise for my child's behalf he tends to be harsh when upset" Godric said taking a step closer. It was an action he took to engage in conversation, completely innocent I tried to rationalize in my head, but I couldn't stop my reaction. Eric was upset? 

"Godric....." I heard Eric say quickly. But I had already reacted as I whimpered flashing behind Eric. Eric was safe. Maker will protect you. My mind screamed at me as my body screamed. My actions couldn't have been any more clear. I had reacted as if Godric was about to hurt me. Godric's reaction was instant. 

"Eric, you have not..." I heard Godric say sounding very angry. My eyes widened as I looked at Eric's back, why was he angry. Stupid! You're so stupid for angering Eric's maker, do you have a death wish? I shouted at myself.

"Never would I strike my own progeny!" Eric suddenly growled out forcing a whimper from my lips. My eyes darted to Godric and noticed that his face became firmer than they already were. Eyes narrowing at Eric I began to worry that Eric was in trouble. Weren't Eric's actions disrespectful? Moving backward I stayed a few steps away from Eric. Eric was upset and in danger. Protect. These new instincts were confusing me as I was terrified but yet they were screaming at me to be brave!

"Do not forget your place Eric" I heard said calmly in a low tone. The tone was effective, maybe even more effective than if he growled or screamed it. He spoke with complete authority, a deadly threat as if daring him to disobey. It was utterly terrifying yet I didn't feel the fear I felt with Eric. Was it because I wasn't Godric's Progeny? Godric suddenly reached up like a snake striking, wrapping a hand around Eric's throat forcing him down onto his knees. My eyes widened as my muscles tensed as if ready to fight almost leaning forward. A fierce need to protect him coming forwards adding to my already confused state. Eric simply held a hand out behind him towards me motioning downwards. At this action, my body was able to relax. Eric put up no struggle and actually moved with him into a position I noted as this had happened before. Godric looked down at Eric and a sense of power radiated over him. My eyes darted between the two.

"Do I need to remind you?" Godric asked Eric carefully. Almost daring Eric to disobey and my body became tense. Don't hurt him I mentally pleaded. Godric's head suddenly turned towards me, his eyes slightly wide as if in surprise. An expression that didn't look like it was used often. Did he just remember I was here? I thought my eyes widening slightly in panic. He then released Eric who instantly looked down.

"I trust you won't try that again my child," Godric said pulling his gaze away from mine down to Eric.

"No Master," Eric said sounding like a scolded child. My mouth twitched at the voice as I had never heard Eric sound like that before. Godric nodded before raising a hand and running it through Eric's hair, almost if he was saying 'all is forgiven'. Within seconds Eric was standing again bowing his head slightly to Godric before turning his gaze to mine. Using vampire speed to be behind him again, he moved away from his maker so I could stand safely behind him. I felt Eric lean back slightly to my surprise. Did this mean he wasn't mad at me anymore? Taking comfort in this situation I latched my hands onto his shirt. I often did this when Eric had company back at Fangtasia. Even though the hate for him turning me and being cruel, I couldn't control the feeling of wanting him around or even going for him for protection.

"You did not state the reason for your visit" Godric stated now standing behind his desk moving papers around.

"I was accused of selling V..." Eric began to explain forcing himself to calm down. I could feel the slight apprehension of saying these words. I understood this instantly when Godric's hands ceased their movement not looking up from them. He simply asked which was terrifying, how did Godric do nothing and be so dangerous?

"Did you?" Godric asked warningly. Was Eric in trouble?


	7. Confusing Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter pretty much sums it up.

"No, the Queen commanded me to sell the vampire blood. I had no choice but to do so" Eric explained quickly as if he was trying to avoid punishment. Slowly beginning to relax, my grip began to loosen on his shirt as they lulled into a calm conversation. Biting my lip slightly, I wasn't at all thrilled with where the conversation was leading. Eric sold vampire blood on his Queen's orders and was punished for that. That punishment was turning me and I didn't want to ever remember that night again.

"They didn't have the evidence to prove that I did this, but as you know the magister likes to punish, they made me turn Anna," Eric said quietly at the end. He reached around forcing me to let go of his shirt before pulling me around the front as if hugging me to his front. Well, it was more of a restraint to keep me in place as all I wanted to do was hide, he could feel that. He knew I hated physical contact even as I strained against his hold. But a warning poke in my side soon straightened me out. Now I was in Godric's full view. He listened not saying much until Eric finished.

"How old is she?" Godric asked softly surprising me. I looked up to see that he had relaxed. So I knew he has relaxed when he knew Eric wasn't selling the blood willingly.

"4 weeks," Eric said stroking my hair which I had forced myself to relax into. You know Eric won't hurt you. He's proved himself, hasn't he? My thoughts instantly tipped back to the coffin and how he screamed at me. No, he hadn't.

"It's too early for her to travel Eric, I told..." Godric began to say sternly sounding almost disappointed. Like he had lectured Eric on this many times and had to repeat himself. It was such a parental action which I guessed was what a maker was in theory.

"I need your help with Anna," Eric said through gritted teeth. I could feel vibrations in Eric's chest as he hid the growl he wanted to let out. But he couldn't disrespect his maker. Godric's eyes narrowed slightly at being interrupted.

"You were quite capable with Pamela," Godric said dismissively. Eric suddenly pushed us forward in front of Godric. I yelped trying to pull away from Eric but he gripped my arm forcing me in place. Forcing my sleeve up to expose the skin underneath I knew the point Eric wanted to make. Due to the lack of blood, I was drinking, the burns that I received from the coffin and when I had tried to meet the sun still laid unhealed on my skin. For the first time since we arrived, I watched as full-fledged emotion flittered onto the face of Eric's maker. All I could tell was that he was angry.

"Why has she not healed yet?" Godric said with concern looking up at Eric. Frustration began to fill me as they spoke as if I wasn't in the room. Yet, I wasn't stupid enough to speak up when they were two very powerful vampires. 

"She won't feed willingly" As soon as Eric spoke those words Godrics gaze instantly snapped to mine. Hard eyes stared into my own. The need to shiver was nearly uncontrollable, the only thing that stopped me was that vampires didn't need to shiver.

"Why not?" He demanded not letting up in his stare. He wasn't asking Eric anymore but I and I didn't want to even attempt to explain to him why. The guy in front of me was an angry man and even worse an angry vampire. Trying to loosen the hold Eric had on me I found myself being held in an even tighter grip. Old fears were beginning to appear.

"Let me go!" I cried out trying to twist my arms out of Eric's grip. My skin began to tingle as my skin was waiting for the pain that always came. My behavior was bad meaning I was going to be punished.

"Answer him, tell him how you are trying to meet the sun," Eric said looking down at me. I finally looked up at him desperately. I didn't want to be here.

"Meeting the sun, at your age?" Godric said almost in question. Looking back at Godric when he stayed silent I found that his gaze was still on me. His eyes scanned my face as if looking for an answer, but what I could see in his was understanding. 

"Child, you're so youn-" Godric began again as if he has finally put his thoughts into words.

"You don't understand!" I said a little louder than talking volume. Godric instantly stopped talking and I felt Eric's hold on me tighten in warning of speaking to his maker like that. Freezing in my struggles I realised what I had just done. I had disrespected a vampire and from what I had learned in my short time as a vampire is that that was a huge mistake.

"Anna" Eric hissed in warning ready to punish me for my tone, only to have Godric give him a warning look before looking back to me. Need to getaway! I needed to run and hide! My mind screamed at me.

"Make me understand," Godric said simply but I knew I had to answer. That was a command. I swallowed quietly.

"I'm tormented by memories ..." I stuttered nervously my eyes darting around the room as I forced myself to speak.

"I'm reminded every day how much I'm not wanted..." I said. Eric piped up by that.

"That is not..." Eric said and I lost it. My hands tightened into fists.

"It is! Maybe not by you but Pamela certainly makes it obvious!" I shouted at him ripping my hands out of his. A small part of me notes that Eric let me get out of his hold as there is no way I could have done it on my own. Eric looked down at me in shock at the way I was acting. My own shock radiated through my body as the show of emotion I was seeing from him. But my fear was far overpowering that to the point I exploded. It's like I took a backseat as my mind and body lost it.

"Pam tells me all the time how I' not welcome and how I am hurting you! I see the hurt, the anger..." I said my eyes beginning to water

"I relive the night you turned me and I know you commanded me not to but I can't help it" I said beginning to lose the volume in my voice as my feet rose. Why did I think I could speak like this without a punishment? I disobeyed a command from him so I knew the punishment will be coming very soon.

"I hate you for doing this to me and yet I don't want to hate you!" I said sounding very confused and distraught. It's like now I opened my mouth I couldn't stop. What was wrong with me? It was silent as I spoke until my voice raised.

"Watch your tone" Eric snapped glaring down at me. Him stepping towards me set off a chain reaction. Within seconds my shoulders dropped, my head ducked and in the next step, he took towards me. I was on my knees in a complete submissive pose. One that I knew all too well. My father taught me. On my knees, eyes to the floor and my hands on either thigh. 

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I'm sorry I won't do it again. I know my place" I rushed out repeating the words I'd grown to learn. My voice got quieter and quieter as the fear that I had lost returned tenfold. The stinging of my eyes slowly creating tears as I awaited the pain.

"Eric," A warning voice said as I spoke. There was no movement towards me but I knelt frozen. I awaited the pain I was oh so familiar with but after another thirty seconds, I was met with nothing. Carefully raising my gaze as much as I was brave enough to. I could see a set of shoes standing in front of Eric. Godric was standing in front of Eric slightly as if blocking his way. When nothing happened after a few more moments I slowly began to raise my head. My wary eyes hit the cold eyes of Godric as he stared down at me before a low growl left him. Snapping my eyes to the floor again I grit my teeth at my own stupidity. I watched as his shoes turned towards Eric which allowed for my head to be brought up again. Godrics body looked tense and ready to spring.

"I will ask this only once my child. If I have to ask again then you will be punished" Godric's voice came out very low and very calm. The calm just before the storm. I'd prefer someone to scream at me rather than speak quietly, you couldn't judge how angry they were or their intentions. My eyes followed as Eric quickly knelt in front of him, his head tipped up to meet Godric's eyes. His body was slouched submissive like mine. He had been in this position twice in the last 10 minutes which was terrifying. Eric's meant to be my protector but yet he could hurt me, but now there was someone even more powerful.

"Yes, Master" Came Eric's reply. He was submissive to Godric, which is a sight that unnerved me. Eric was terrifying when he wanted to be but this was a whole other side to him. He had explained what him being my maker meant, that he was my father, brother, and friend all in one. He was meant to be strong. Swallowing the lump in my throat, my eyes darted between them wondering why Godric had turned on Eric at my disrespect. I was the one that deserved the punishment.

"Her behavior. Why is it this way?" Godric demanded. He seemed to do that a lot. 

"Anna was abused by her family before I turned her, Master" Eric answered truthfully and quickly. There was no hesitation before he answered and no stutter. Why did Godric need to know this? Why did he care why I was acting like I was? When Godric's eyes turned towards me I could see he was angry but his calm posture and his actions were terrifying. It completely threw my thought process off. With my Father, I knew exactly when he snapped and when he got annoyed. I knew when he needed more drink and when he was about to spring towards me. I knew when the hit was coming or what I needed to do to avoid it. Godric didn't give away anything. I felt almost lost.

"No harm will come to you here little one. You are safe in my home" He spoke his voice soft, unlike the way he just spoke to Eric. Eric was still kneeling but his head now tipped downwards as if he was at war with himself, I could almost feel the war of emotions behind the barrier between us. I wasn't sure what to do or how to answer him. His words didn't make me feel any safer or even curb the fear I felt as I watched as Eric slowly rose to his feet.

"Child breathe" Godric said firmly. My eyes darted towards him in wonder whether he was talking to me or Eric. Godric's eyes were settled on me his eyes scanning my body. His hands were twitching at his side, a trait I knew would cause me pain if he acted on the twitches. I hadn't realised I wasn't breathing, and I must admit it did freak me out. My brain told me logically that I need to breathe, but that was my human way of thinking.

"Breathe" Eric murmured from across the room. Reminding me of what Godric had asked me to do. Why did I need to breathe? Slowly my lips parted slightly as I pulled in air and the scent came with it. The scent that I had caught when I first arrived, the one I wanted to roll around in and it relaxed me. My tense shoulders released the tension before moving into a comfortable position. Eric then moved across the room towards me. Kneeling again in front of me his hand reached towards me as he did earlier. His hand came to rest on my cheek even though I flinched away from him, he had paused before proceeding to touch me. Leaning down he kissed my forehead like he does every night before the sun rose.

"My intention was not to harm you. You should know that by now" His voice started softly before it became stern. It became more of a telling off, clear frustration in his voice. But then he jolted slightly almost like a flinch and I noticed he grit his slightly.

I watched this confused as to why he was doing this. He stared down at my shoulder with narrowed eyes his eyes darting left and right slightly. Concern rushed over me without my control as I wondered what was wrong. Vampires couldn't have brain damage and this was exactly how he was acting like I wasn't here and he was in his own little world. My eyes darted over his shoulder to his maker to see if he knew what was wrong with him.

But I was met with Godric staring at the back of Eric's head intently. His expression of concentration and his lips in a tight line. What was going on with the two? Were they talking? Was that a Bond thing? I remembered Eric said as the years went on the Bond did indeed get stronger and abilities come with it. But If I question him about it he got funny about it and sad. He wouldn't speak to me about it.

"Eric?" I asked quietly confused. Lifting my right hand off my lap I went to touch his shoulder as he was starting to scare me. I didn't like him like this as his eyebrows furrowed and he looked almost distressed. But the minute I touched him a snarl left his lips and my instincts kicked in. Within seconds I was standing up and had dashed out of the room, down the hallway and down the stairs. Quickly slipping out the door I dashed into the surrounding forest hiding behind a thick tree before listening.

There was no sound of being followed. All I could hear was the sound of small animals scattering around and the leaves blowing in the wind. I looked out into the night to feel and see that I was alone.

"Anna!" Was suddenly shouted very loudly. I ran instantly as fast as I could go, even pushing myself to go faster. Unintentionally I was actually spreading my scent everywhere as I changed direction wanting to lose them.

A few minutes later...

"Anna!" I heard shouted again behind me but it was a good 11 miles away. It would take a good few minutes to catch up with me. Yet I still ran before my sobs overtook me making me lean into a tree. Running didn't need as much thought compared to when you were human did. My body knew what to do leaving most of my mind to wander. My life as a human is exactly the same as my vampire life. Running from someone who wants to hurt me when that person was meant to mean the world to me, was meant to be my father. I had then disrespected my maker and his maker who was even older than him. Respect your elders and I had gone against that. My human father wouldn't stand for my disrespect and considering I'm in the same position nor would they.

Godric was dangerous, it was clear when I first met him. His scent caused my thoughts of him to soften, but the way he spoke and the control he had over Eric scared me. He was more deadly than Eric and I couldn't let them catch me. Wiping my face I dashed away again, flying past hundreds of trees a minute. I pushed myself further and further out into the middle of no-where.

*You are my progeny and you will listen to me!*

Skidding to a stop Eric's voice shouted in my mind. Crying out very disorientated I searched my surroundings frantically for him. They weren't anywhere near me at the moment I could hear and smell that. I would have picked him up. He had spoken to me in my head. How did he do that? That shouldn't be possible I thought frantically. How did you do that? I shouted in my mind after doing one last scan and running. Why hadn't they caught me yet? I felt like I was stumbling around the woods surely with how old they were, they were stronger and faster. They were hunting me that was the only conclusion I could come up with.

*You will stop running and allow us to find you*

Was commanded in my head. I winced slightly as I really wanted to follow that command my whole body fought me. But I knew very well that unless he said the words, 'as your maker I command you' I could fight the order he had given me. He sounded so angry and I knew that if he caught me then I knew what was going to happen.

_Flashback_

"Get back here right now!" My father screamed as I ran from the room. My nose bleeding. His footsteps were loud as his feet slammed against the floor as he ran after me.

"I'm sorry" I screamed back as I ran down the stairs trying not to fall down them as I wavered from blood loss. As I reached the bottom, I heard him at the top trying to drunkenly come down them fast without knocking himself out like last time.

"When I get a hold of your ass..." He drunkenly trailed off. I ran into the living room slamming the door quickly putting on the latch before backing up. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him jump and stumble down the last few steps.

"Think a lock can keep me out?" He laughed before he slammed into the door. I watched as the latch strained and knew he was getting in. Running towards the window I tried with blood fingers to pull it open. But saw that he had nailed them shut. He remembered I had escaped out of the window last time.

My head snapped towards the door as it flew open slamming against the wall. To reveal an out of breath, red-faced man that I call my father. I slowly backed away.

"Daddy please!" I begged as he began marching towards me. His hand flying up as he backed handed me. As I landed on my right side his boots hit my left, my cries had turned hysterical as I tried to handle the pain. But to also breathe.

"I've told you. Don't ever run away from me!" He shouted a hand gripping my hair and forcing me upwards my screams filling the air.

_End_

I gasped half hitting the tree and collapsing onto my knees. He couldn't hurt me anymore! I shouted into my mind. Eric could. He could hurt me. As I placed my hands on the ground to push upwards something was brought to my attention. It wasn't pitch black anymore as my tears flowed. My lack of breathing forced me to notice the birds, the early birds that I always used to hear when I woke up for chores in the morning. The most important thing, however, was the fact that there was a glow, a yellow and orange glow.

The sun was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited


	8. Curiousity

An almost overwhelming panic filled me. It filled me to the brim with adrenaline, my instincts screaming at me that I needed to get away from the sun. I couldn't let it touch me. My awareness of the sun since turning had become painful. I knew what it could do should it touched me. That kind of fear caused many to act irrationally and before I thought about it I acted. Grabbing the 'feeling' I had when Eric spoke to me I shouted. The sun is coming! You need to hide! Then in the next moment I questioned myself, Why did I do that? I had been trying to get away from him. He trapped me in coffins every night, why would I care if he got hurt or even died? My new senses began to pick up a small amount of heat. This new sense of danger caused a low growing to be felt in my chest. I could almost compare the heat to running a temperature as a human. It was uncomfortable, it was a warning of the sun.

*Follow the bond come to me*

Eric said almost in an alluring voice tempting me to come to him. So I began running to the left, heading diagonally away from the sun into thicker trees. Turning towards the tugging sensation I had a wondering thought that caused my pace to slow and gradually come to a stop. What was I doing? Eric wasn't within reach. He wasn't here to stop me. Why was I scared of the sun now? I had tried to meet it when I first came into this life. What was different? The sun was going to be up very soon. I could predict at least 10 minutes. I could leave and I wouldn't feel this fear anymore, this hurt, this loneliness. Turning back towards the faint streams of lights that had not yet reached my part of woods I thought. It would all be gone. I would be free. A painful static noise started in my head distracting me from watching the sun creeping into the horizon. Hissing I pushed my fingers into temples trying to relieve the pain. Was that Eric trying to talk to me, like he did earlier? Pushing it out of my mind I smiled leaning against the closest tree. The pain would be unbelievable from what I remember from the last time this happened, but after that, there would be a relief I was sure of it. Slowly, I felt the panic leave me as my smile grew as the sun grew brighter. The fear disappeared. But just as it did his scent washed over me, it was a pleasant smell. Comfort. Godric was here, he had found me. But surprisingly the fear didn't return. He was at least four feet away, slowing to a walk before stopping. He couldn't stop me now the sun was too close.

"My child has stopped you every time you have tried to meet the sun. Why do you try again?" Godric asks calmly. After a few moments I opened my eyes looking towards him and the tug in my chest paused causing me to be curious. But my mind was telling me to be cautious at the unknown vampire.

"He isn't here," I say simply my eyes lazily looking at him. He was a sight that I didn't mind being my last. But I knew he wouldn't be here when the sun arrived. Eric wasn't here to stop me but Godric was, it was clear he didn't care anymore.

"But I am," He said. My eyes returned to his face and slight fear built up. Not because of him, but because it sounded like he would stop me. Turning to face him I watched as he moved forward until he was a few feet away. However, he stopped at a safe distance his eyes scanning my face.

"You're going to stop me?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer straight away his lips frowning slightly.

"You shouldn't want this. Not a young one like you" He said more to himself than me I sensed. Staying silent I waited for him to speak more, his stare spoke volumes of what he wanted to say.

"You should get inside," I said quietly when he stayed quiet. He did not want for death so I worried about his own life which hovered in the back of my mind. I had not even known him a day, I couldn't read him and he could control Eric. This wasn't a person I could trust. Yet I knew I didn't want him to die. At my words, Godric's gaze lightened. His frown disappeared and his lips now appearing in a straight line. Why did that make the ache in my chest lighten? He was doing something, was this his way of forcing me to not meet the sun?

"Why is that?" He asked opposite me looking around looking very comfortable. Even though the sun could appear in the minutes to come.

"You will burn, it's not safe for you to be here," I said looking the slowly rising sun. Did he want to put his life on the line like this? He was powerful, he had everything. He couldn't be out here, Eric would be devastated surely? That's what Eric had said. A maker and progeny bond was very strong something that could never be complained, but personally, I didn't know what the bond was. I didn't feel any different. We barely knew each other so my passing wouldn't affect Eric at all.

"That is not answering my question..." Godric said instantly catching my avoidance of the question. Clenching my eyes shut I racked my brain to for an answer that would make sense and didn't sound stupid

"It...would make me...I'd rather you didn't get hurt" I stumbled over my words. I didn't know why that even was. I didn't know anything about him but his name and that Eric was his child. How can I be attached to him already?

"Your life has changed. That human can't hurt you. So why let him win?" Godric began ignoring what I said. I was thankful for that as I was embarrassed I said anything in the first place.

"Let him win..." I mumbled taking in what he said. Did my willingness for death mean that I was letting him win? No, I didn't believe that.

"He won't win-" I shook my head as I was certain that doing this didn't do that. It, in fact, took away his ability to hurt me, anyone for the matter.

"I won't be hurt anymore not by anyone, not by Eric or you-"I carried on looking at the floor as I wanted to get these words out. Looking at him would cause fear to rise and my throat to close up.

"No harm will come to you...especially from me" He spoke moving forward as I looked up. He had a soft look on his face which I looked oddly at. Was he trying to trick me? Because that wasn't possible, I've seen how aggressive Eric can be. Eric had to get it from somewhere.

"You can't promise that. Eric..." I protested beginning to tell him my thought process.

"My child has a temper but he would never harm his progeny" He interrupted firmly dismissing my words. My voice got stuck in my throat the second he began talking. A wave of fear flooded my body warning me of my disrespectful actions. But what I didn't understand was how did he even know that Eric wouldn't hurt me? I didn't even know what Eric was going to do back at the house.

Looking up when he didn't speak again I noticed that he had moved far too close for comfort. Danger my mind screamed at me but for some reason, I was ignoring these feelings I had felt for years. Maybe it was because death was close.

"I don't want to be here" I gave up as he dismissed anything I said. Silence met my answer.

"You haven't lived long enough to want that," Godric said stepping very close that he was in arms distance. He dismissed me again. My eyes met his at how close he was. If I wasn't the broken soul that I was, I would have fought back. I'd have said, "How are you tell me what I want". Yet I stayed silent. 

"Do you really believe that your existence has no meaning?" He asked softly, his scent washing over me when he breathed out. His sad gaze was upon me as he spoke.

"I have seen, lived many lives in my thousands of years on this earth. You have yet to live one" Godric said as he brought his hand up hovering over my hair. I flinched, my eyes shutting in reaction. A slight whimper coming from me but I couldn't move backward or away because I knew it would be pointless. This guy was thousands of years old and could hurt me. I wanted death yes. But no more abuse and no pain.

"A little piece of advice" He spoke. Curiously, I opened my eyes instantly locking with his to find them sparkling. They were shining which was nothing like the darkness I'd seen when I first met him in his office. It was like when you saw a little kid telling his mother a secret. Excitement. A thing I hadn't experienced since childlike wonder was all that consumed me.


	9. Wonder

"There are so many things out there you've yet to experience." A dull smirk tugging on his face as he whispered. He had caught my attention. His hand came up, two of his fingers brushing against my face as he spoke next. My body stiffened in caution, yet It wasn't as prominent as I experienced with others.

"Running through the forest in the darkest of night. The northern lights at the top of the highest mountain where a human cannot possibly reach. Experience great friendships and find love" He said softly letting his finger run over my neck. So softly I almost couldn't feel it. I'd never felt that kind of touch before and it brought forward emotion. I wanted all of that, all I wanted was to have a free life. Why was I letting him do this?

"But Eric's not here," I said my lip wobbling slightly as I tried to hold myself together. Why did I care if he did? Having him around so much made had made me have a small amount of thought about him. But to care that he wasn't here to stop me, hurt slightly more than I wanted to admit.

"In fact, you'll find that I am" Eric's voice drifted into my ears. My shoulders relaxed which I had unknowingly realised had tensed. I didn't dare move to look towards him, Godric stood so close his hand slowly falling from my face.

"Now to speed things along, the sun is up in a few short minutes. We need to go to ground" Eric spoke carefully and firmly still out of sight. Godric stepped away finally releasing me form his gaze and began moving towards the direction Eric had spoken from. Taking a deep breath I was able to focus on staying alive with the sun very close. I wasn't even sure if living was completely what I wanted. Why was I letting Godric make my thoughts stray from what I want? But Godric has caused me to feel emotions that I haven't felt since I was a child.

Curiosity. Hope.

"Start digging we have no time to get back to the nest" Godric commanded, before a short distance from me Eric and Godric began digging in the ground at vampire speed. Swallowing I tried to muster up the courage, but before I could think twice about it I spoke.

"I never said that I wanted to stay," I said. They both stopped digging for a moment. Eric turned at vampire speed a look of thunder on his face instantly had me taking a step backward. However, before anything could happen Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. Watching the silent exchange, I grew confused when Eric calmed and took a few steps towards me.

"You've experienced more hardship in your short life as a human that any human will experience. Now, you're a vampire. You have the control to take control. Why would you throw that away?" He said simply his stare burning through me. Turning my back to him I closed my eyes as my eyes stung. I fought the tears.

The curiosity of living a life that I never had the chance to have laid right in front of me. But could I take their word for it? Could I take the chance?

"I can't," I said quietly my hands tightening into fists.

"You do not yet understand the bonds you have with your maker and I. They are ones that allow you comfort, give you strength and give you the thing you want most" Godric spoke sounding very close. How did I not hear him move? Flinching slightly, I turned my head to show him I was listening before I spoke.

"The thing I want?" I asked sounding like I was on the edge of tears.

"You want to feel safe," He said softly. I felt his arm move behind me, a moment later the soft touch of his fingers made contact with my arm. I couldn't help the whimper that left me as my head fell forward. The tears fell. How could he know that's what I want? Why does he keep touching me but not at the same time? I wasn't sure the touch was welcome or not.

"You want the feeling of being in the arms of a loved one. The soft-touch of a lover" He spoke stepping forwards so I could feel his chest brushing up against my back. I took in a sharp breath, this wasn't a sensation I ever experienced, not without pain. As his hand on my arm began to move I quickly stepped forwards away from his hard. My mind screaming at the touch that wasn't normal. Tiredness suddenly rushed at me like a wave. I knew I was young so I often slept before Eric but I was finding it hard to stay completely on my feet. When I felt my knee's buckle slightly I knew I needed to sleep. When my hand came up to rub my eyes, which I always did when I was ready to sleep I felt a presence in front of me. Eric. I knew from his scent. But I also knew that he had watched me so much at Fangtasia that he was very aware of when I needed to be put to bed. The coffin I cringed inwardly.

"Anna" He murmured sounding very tired himself. Opening my eyes I was met with Eric holding his hand out waiting. This had become a routine before day rest. He would offer and I would always refuse. This time wouldn't be any different. Turning away from his hand as childish but I didn't want to accept having to sleep. He let out a small sigh before my wrist was grabbed surprisingly gently. He pulled me behind him with little resistance from me. We arrived at a huge hole big enough for three people. My unease rose about four notches as I thought about the first night I rose as a vampire. Eric released my wrist before nudging my body forward, but I stayed in place.

"We don't have the time for this" He suddenly growled out and shoved me forward. Of course, with my new vampire body, my body acted and I landed on my feet no problem. Within seconds of landing, Eric landed next to me.

"Lay down" Sitting down I then proceeded to lay back watching as Godric sped round the whole pushing the dirt close to the sides before jumping in himself. I gripped the ground with both hands as I looked up at them both. They both stared for a moment before they quickly began pulling the dirt down from all sides and as it began to hit me. I couldn't help the panic that filled me watching Eric flinch next to me.

"I command you to sleep" Eric barked sternly, the makers command coming into play. Mentally I thanked him as I didn't want to be awake for when the dirt-covered me. My last thought was of the hand that was playing with my hair as my body was forced into darkness. Safety. Comfort.

Comfort wasn't something I experienced very often in my previous life. So, when I awoke to find myself cradled into a chest feeling safe almost warm, I grew confused. I grew uneasy as I knew moments like this were always the calm before the storm. It would do me no good to race out of the arms without knowing my surroundings, no matter how much I hated the unwilling physical contact. The movement was the first thing I noticed. The person was carrying me somewhere. But all at once, I caught the scenes of both the surrounding forest and the ocean. The ocean on a day where everything was good enough, where it was safe.

Eric smelt of home.

It was something I had noticed the first few days of rising to this life. It enabled a small amount of trust to grow. Eyes flying open, I sprung out of the hold moving a few feet away before I turned to look. Eric had now paused and was watching me. We were still in the woods a lot closer to Eric's maker's home than when I went to ground. My eyes darted over his face searching to find his mood. Was he angry after what I did yesterday? He was angry all the other times. He was going to be so mad. Moving quickly in front of him I knelt my eyes cast down to the floor. Words weren't something I was allowed to use often and it showed now. I had no idea what to say to him. My father demanded that I bow at his feet as he was above me. Huge amounts of guilt were heavy on my chest for what I did yesterday and I wasn't even sure why. I wanted to meet the sun. I had wanted to die. Yet a sadness at leaving him had overcome me. Narrowing my eyes at the floor I waited as my hands tightened into fists on my thighs. A hand touching my hair caused a yelp to be released from me at the unexpected contact. But I didn't move and neither did he. After a few moments of stillness. Slowly, the hand moved down the side of my face until two fingers rested under my chin pushing my face up. Eric crouched down his eyes scanning my face forcing me to keep eye contact with him.

"You must understand the situation was forced on both of us. But you are my progeny and I take care of what is mine" He said very quietly. He was apologising in his own way to me. I could feel that. I could feel him a lot more than I did yesterday. Feeling a little lost at his apology I scanned his face yet again looking for the truthfulness in his expression. Father used tricks all the time. My eyes began to sting slightly as my confusion arose. His thumb came to rest on the front of my chin in a tight grip demanding my attention. Did he change his mind now? Was he going to punish me?

"Talk" He demanded his face stern. His eyes scanning as if looking for answers on my face. I forget that he could feel my emotions through our bond. Something I didn't fully understand yet.

"Y-You aren't going to punish me? I disobeyed you" My voice trembled as I forced myself to speak correctly. Eric hated when I mumbled. He had once said that it wasn't a thing vampire did. A small sigh sounded from him almost sounding frustrated. He pulled away standing up before stepping away from me. Looking down at me I noticed his face had become awfully stern again.

"It is unbecoming of a vampire to present themselves like you are. Stand" He commanded. Standing quickly I kept my gaze near his neck so I wasn't staring at the floor. Why did he ignore my question? The silence grew again as I waited for his next command. Did this guy feel anything? I mean what did I expect, every guy I have met has been heartless. For some strange reason, I found myself disappointed. I mean, I had no reason to be! He was just another hell away from home. That little bit of hope that mysterious Godric guy had given me was false hope. I was a fool to think any differently.

"Whatever you're thinking stop" Eric commanded me. Nodding that I understood I moved my eyes to his shoes. Fighting off the emotions that he had commanded me not to feel. A sigh left him before he stepped towards me. His hand touching the back of my head before he pulled me into his arms. A forced hug, unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. I didn't move my arms up to return the hug but I didn't fight the hug. The hug almost made me feel safe.

You do not yet understand the bonds you have with your maker. Godrics words echoed in the back of my mind. He was right, there was something strange connecting both Eric and me together. It was odd and scary, not something I particularly welcomed or wanted. But I didn't want it to leave.

"Our bond is still growing and yet emotions run so strong within it. As your maker, I will care for you in every way you need" He spoke stiffly as if this was as awkward for him as it as for me. His words were soft and truthful I knew that I could feel it. He stared down at my form with a look that made my chest feel warm. It's an odd sensation, something I hadn't felt since I was nothing but a toddler. When my mother would swing me around and my father would come to hug us. Those thoughts caused a huge wave of strong emotions to rush over me causing a choked feeling in my throat. No. Pushing away from him I stood several steps away to create distance. I fought the memories that had freshly resurfaced. A time I remembered little of. A time that I had such little time to experience. A time that I wouldn't feel again. I would not allow myself to become vulnerable and pathetic enough to let my guard down and experience that pain. Yet, I could feel how truthful Eric was being. My chest pulsed with anxiety. I didn't know what to do.

"As a new vampire your emotions are stronger and that's what causes the true death for many new vampires in their first year. You will not be one of those" He said before turning away in the direction of what I guessed was the house. A small tug on my chest prompted me to turn around and follow. That I guessed was apart of his maker capabilities. Just how much emotion could he feel from me? Sometimes, it was almost if he could read my thoughts along with the matching feeling. Speeding after Eric back the house, I ended up following him into a living room of sorts. Godric was waiting there. 

"I have ordered the nest to be empty for the next few days," Godric said. His posture screamed that he demanded respect. He was, of course, a sheriff, so I knew he was powerful but did he have to radiate it? When Godric turned to me I found myself tensing, my fangs aching. Grimacing slightly at the feeling, I allowed my hand to clench onto my trouser leg. "Now that you're a vampire. You're officially under my protection, that means no-one on this earth can harm you without facing death" Godric moved towards me as spoke. When he was two steps away my thoughts began running wild. Panic filled me to the brim forcing thoughts of flight. My tired brain was having trouble keeping up with this new vampire brain. "In your time here, you will learn about the world you've been brought into. That includes..." Godric's voice sounded a little far away as every object had a new texture now. Light bounced off every object in the room making each object seem like it was jumping up and down waving a flag. Look at me! it was screaming. Past memories circled around my mind of protective measures as this male came towards me. Do I hide behind Eric? It's Eric's maker, would he harm me? Would Eric let me hide? "Your maker and I are sheriff's..." How did I end up back in this house even though I was so near the true death? There was a heartbeat outside that pounded in my ears. Small chatter that irritated my ears like crickets. 

"You're thirsty" Eric's commanding tone forced to focus. Narrowing my eyes slightly on Eric's face helped focus my vision on just him. I was thirsty? I was in this state because I hadn't fed? 

"Blood is the one thing that keeps our bodies functioning and our brains intact. You are at the first stage of starvation" Godric spoke up now further away from where he started. Did he move away from me? When was that?

"Blood" I muttered in the air. 

"Now you can see how much she misbehaves," Eric said turning his head to his maker who stood at his side. Misbehave? Oh, my not wanting to feed. I didn't want to hurt anyone. As the heartbeat became louder I knew they had arranged for the blood to be here for when I arrived. None of them had been on a phone to call someone here. So it had to be have been planned to temp me! My gaze became firm as I realised what Eric had planned. Moving to run resulted in my waist being encased in Eric's arms. 

"No!" I shouted as I began kicking his shins. My hands trying to remove his arms from my waist. 

"Sheriff, the human" I heard a female voice before the sound of vamp speeding away. The heartbeat was fast-paced, for reasons I couldn't determine but most likely excited or scared. My fangs ached as I clenched my teeth to stop them from coming down. 

"You're going to bite this willing human, Anna. You know the drill" He said sounding agitated. Throwing myself back I managed to move his body slightly so I could slide out of his hold. But doing this I found myself standing right in front of the human. Coming to a halt I stared in awe. A very pretty male human at that. His smell took my breath away. 

"Hi, I'm Derek I heard someone was hungry?" He said with a huge smile. My mouth jutted open slightly as I swallowed. 

"Erm, I'm sorry...I don't..." I stuttered before going to move around him but he moved to the side also. He ducked his head slightly to my height letting out an adorable grin.

" I'm pretty sure it's you. You're the only little lady here" He said stepping forwards. A growl was close to leaving my throat at the hunger that was steadily growing. His vein pulsed in his neck, catching my attention.

"I don't want you," I said stepping away forcing my eyes away. My eyes darted to the door just as Eric appeared in view. His size making Godric look tiny from where he stood to the side watching.

"You are to drink from this human. Or I will command you" Eric spoke with no non-sense attitude. 

"I smell good don't I?" Derek said stepping towards me tilting his neck. If I could drool I believe I would be as he grew more excited. His pulse began racing which caused me to shake my head to snap out of the slope I was sliding down. 

"I don't wan-" I began.

"As your maker-" Eric began stepping forward. Instant tears appeared in my eyes. Not the command. I would have no choice if he did that. He couldn't do that to me.

"Eric please no!" I said stepping towards him the minute he started speaking. I shook my head at him desperately. Please don't make me! I screamed my head as I closed my eyes when his gaze didn't soften. Then fresh blood hit the air. Time slowed. My eyes flew open. Red. Derek had cut his neck. Instantly my fangs slid down. Hunger was all I could feel. Snapping forward I had him on the floor my teeth buried in his neck. Sucking greedily I almost moaned at how he tasted. Mouthfuls of blood poured down my throat much to my delight.

"Annabella, you don't want to kill him do you?" A voice spoke through the fog. My brain couldn't comprehend all of the words so I elected to ignore them. It wasn't until I was physically pulled off the human that I realised anyone had moved. Growling fiercely at the fact I was taken away from my food. I began fighting the slightly bigger frame than I. Swinging myself around my teeth sunk into the flesh of who held me to get them to release me. A deadly growl released which sobered my mind instantly. Freezing my brain slowly began to register where I was and what I could see. The human laid passed out on the floor, his pulse still strong. Eric stood over him but now was watching us with a shocked expression. But that was when I realised that there was only one other person that could be holding me. 

I just bit Godric. The maker of my maker. 

I just bit and pissed off a 2,000-year-old vampire.


End file.
